A Forgotten Seals
by Karanma Maeryl
Summary: Takes place after Metal Masters. Few months after the Spiral Force incident, a beyblade competition was held! But an unknown group appears and proclaims that they're targeting the "Pegasis' Wielder"! ...Why? (MY FIRST STORY! R&R?) :D
1. Chapter 1 : A Reunion with an Old Friend

**Hello, everyone! I'm new here! :3**

**...Well... not really. Just newly post story to here, that's all... ^^'' **

**..By the way, this is a crossover between the original Beyblade series and the Metal series. It takes place after the Metal Fight Beyblade Explosion (Metal Masters in US) series. If you wondering why it takes place before the Metal Fight Beyblade 4D (Metal Fury in US), that's because... Well, you'll know later... :3  
><strong>

**Guess this is it. I hope you enjoy the story! ^^- **

* * *

><p><strong>A Forgotten seals<br>**

**Chapter 1 : Reunion with an Old Friend**

**"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING THIS TIME?!" **

Ginga and Kenta let out an "Uh..." when heard this. Yeah. It's been the tenth times already in three days they're went to Madoka to have some repairs to their beyblades.

"_W_-_Well_, you see.." Ginga started "..W-We're—"

"I get it, **I GET IT**! But could you two at least not practicing at weird places! Especially _you_, Ginga!" Madoka protested as she looked up to him "..You only make your bey's condition got worse than the time you stop the Spiral Force! Besides, if you still continue doing this things, you can't use your beyblade at the time when Masamune and the others are coming!"

When heard this, Ginga smiled. Yeah, It's been a few months since Masamune went home to reunite with his old friends, Zeo and Toby. Today, he told Ginga that he, Zeo, and Toby will came there, much to his excitement.

"Ginga? Are you listening?" Madoka asked, tilting her head to her side "..._Ginga_?" Madoka waved her hand in front of Ginga's face.

**"...GINGA!" **

Ginga was sent out from his world of thoughts when he heard Madoka's yell. "_Wha_- I mean- Sorry, Madoka. I'm too excited to meet Masamune again."

When hearing this, Madoka sighed and smiled. "We all do." Madoka said "_Hey_... Where are the others? Aren't they said that they'll came here to go with us to the airport?"

"I think Benkei already got there, Madoka." Kenta said before he let out a sigh "But I don't think Kyouya, Tsubasa, and Yuu will make it."

"_Oh_.. That's too bad." Madoka said with a sigh "Oh, well. That's mean we should go there now. _C'mon_, Ginga, Kenta."

"**Okay!**" Ginga and Kenta shouted happily as the three of them make their way to the airport...

**...A moment later... **

The three of them finally arrived at the airport. All of them panted. "Whew! I-I make it!" Kenta said "..T-Though I'm in the second place."

"Why you guys need to ran? I-I'm really tired here! Why don't you guys just _walk_?" Madoka said while panted.

"Sorry, Madoka! We can't keep our feet _slow!_" Ginga said "You do know that Masamune's plane will landed in a few minutes, _don't you_? C'mon! Hurry up!" He continued as he ran inside, with Kenta following him from behind.

"**H**-**HEY**! W-Wait for me, _you two!_" Madoka said as she followed the two boys from behind.

**...Not long after that...**

"**Kenta**! What takes you _so_ long?"

"Sorry, _Benkei_. We're having... some 'business'. _Hehehe_..."

While Kenta and Benkei were chatting, Ginga look up to the clock there.

_10 AM? _..._**GREAT!**_

"_Hey_, guys! Look to the clock!" Ginga said excitedly. Everyone glanced to Ginga before they looked to the clock.

"Yay! About time!" Kenta said as he brought his hands up. Benkei do the same as he said; "**At last!**"

Not long after that, the four of them noticed three people walk that they're waiting for from the crowd. One of them wore a shoulder bag while the other two wore a backpack. When noticed them all of them waved their hands.

"**HEY, _MASAMUNE!_ OVER HERE!**" They shouted. When heard this, the one who wear a shoulder bag look to them, grinned and waved back.

"**_EVERYONE!_**" Masamune said out loud as he run to them while the other two look to each other before laughed and followed him from behind. When Masamune did, he playfully hug Ginga. "I've miss you guys, _you know_?!"

"Same here! Me and everyone really miss you!" Ginga said happily "Hey! I can see you're really go here with Zeo and Toby!"

"Of course I am!" Masamune said "Even Coach Steel wants to tag along! But we only bought 3 tickets! I'm feel sorry for him, _though_."

"_Masamune_... You shouldn't say that, you know?" Toby said "..You do know that the time before we go, Coach Steel is—"

"Toby, relax! I'm sure Coach Steel will be okay and not worried about us like a baby!" Zeo said with a chuckle.

After that, all of them chat for a while before they make their way back to B-Pit...

**...On their way back to B-Pit...**

"_Huh_? A-Are you really gave this book to me?"

Toby couldn't help but nodded to Ginga. "_Yup_. I know you like beyblade so much, Ginga. So... Well, I guess a history book about beyblade wouldn't be bad to you, _right_?" Toby said with a smile.

"The shopkeeper said it tell us about the winner of the Beyblade World Champion that held 2 years ago and had won 3 times in a row, though the shopkeeper dunno if it was true or not!" Zeo said excitedly "The shopkeeper also told us to **NOT** open the back of the book because if you do, you'll not read the book, which I dunno what it means! So you have to read it up until the end!"

"O-Of course I will! There's a no way I'll open the back of the book!" Ginga said, looking to the book's cover "Hmm... '_The Dragoon's Wielder_'? Wow! That's a pretty cool name for a book!"

Ginga started reading it on their way back to B-Pit and found himself getting excited with the book. He even still reading it when all of them already arrived at B-Pit, with the others chatting and doing their things. Ginga still reading it when suddenly, Madoka's monitor that showing a TV program changed by itself, now showing the Blader DJ giving an announcement.

"_**BLADERS AROUND THE WORLD!**_"

When heard this, everyone let out a "_Huh_?" as they look to the monitor curiously.

**"_I'D LIKE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING THAT CAN'T BE MISSED BY YOU ALL! AFTER A MOMENT OF DISCUSSION, WBBA DECIDED TO HELD A BEYBLADE COMPETITION! THE WINNER WILL GET A TRIP TO THE PLACE THAT I'M SURE YOU ALL WANT TO VISIT! THE COMPETITON START 3 DAYS FROM NOW AT JAPAN BEY-STADIUM! DON'T MISS IT! DJ OUT!_**"

After that, the monitor changed back to the TV program again. Everyone look to each other and cheered.

"Wow! A bey competition? I can't believe it!" Ginga said in excitement as he got up from his seat and lift his hands up "It's been a long time WBBA not held a beyblade competition!"

"Oh, yeah! I came to Japan in right time!" Masamune said excitedly "Told you guys that Japan is awesome!"

"This.. is.. **GREAT**! I was about to ask if there's any competition that WBBA held since we got here!" Zeo said as he took out his bey "I can't believe it! I need to test my new beyblade _Screw Fox_ now!"

"I guess I'll say the same to you, _Screw Lyra_." Toby said as he took out his bey "We're gonna win this competition!"

"_Sorry_. But I think I'm gonna be the winner!" Kenta said excitedly "I won't lose!"

"Alright, everyone!" Ginga said "Let's we practiced for the next 3 days!"

**"YEAH!"**

After that, all of the boys went out from the B-Pit, leaving Madoka alone. "H-Hey! Jeez! They're never changed!" Madoka snapped with a huff.

_..Silence..._

"But... I guess that's okay. _Because_..."

She look to back and forth with serious look before she opened the drawer of her table and took out something from it. From its shape, it's a beyblade.

"...I can check this thing I found 3 days ago..." Madoka said quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>..Well, how's it? Is it good? Or...bad? Please R&amp;R! All kind reviews is welcomed~! :D<strong>

**I'll continue the story as soon as possible. So stay tuned~! ^^-**

**~~~~0~~~~  
><strong>

**_NOTE : THIS CHAPTER WAS EDITED AT _20 OCTOBER 2012_, MY COUNTRY'S TIME._  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2 : The Competition

**Hello, everyone! I'm back with Chapter 2~! :D**

**..Well, this is it. Enjoy~! :3**

**_DISCLAIMER (That surprisingly I forget to put in Capter 1) : I DON'T OWN ALL BEYBLADE SERIES_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A Forgotten Seals<br>**

**Chapter 2 : The Competition  
><strong>

_3 days later..._

**"WELCOME TO OUR BEYBLADE COMPETITION, EVERYONE!"**

The audience cheered as the Blader DJ shows up.** "WE WELCOMED YOU ALL FROM AROUND THE WORLD TO PARTICIPATE THIS COMPETITION! I, THE DJ FOR THIS STADIUM, WILL BRING YOU ALL TO THE GREATEST BEYBLADING COMPETITION!"**

As the DJ saw the audience shouted cheerfully, in the waiting room, Ginga and others were preparing themselves for the competition.

"This is it, everyone! Let's we fight fair and be the winner!" Ginga said excitedly "I'm not gonna let my guard down to you guys!"

"Heh! I should be the one who said that, Ginga!" Masamune said "You'll see! I'm gonna be the winner!"

"We'll see about that! I don't think you two will win! Because my new beyblade Screw Fox will never let you guys get in my way!" Zeo said.

"No! I'll be the winner so I can go to this exciting place the DJ told us!" Benkei said.

As the boys talking about the competition, Madoka secretly checked the bey she found 3- **NO**. _6_ _days_ ago now. Noticing Madoka just quiet, Ginga walk to her and placed his hand to her shoulder, much to her surprise.

"_W_-_Wha_— Ginga!" Madoka said as she quickly hides the bey "..W-What's it?"

"_Uh_... Just asking why you're so quiet now?" Ginga asked with a puzzled tone. Madoka just sighed as she got up from her seat.

"I just... thinking who will win this competition. T-That's all." Madoka said with a small smile, trying to hide the truth about what she exactly thinking about. When Ginga was about to ask again, there's an announcement for the Bladers that participate to come into the stage.

"H-Hey! Looks like you guys were called!" Madoka said as she pushed the boys out of the waiting room "I-I'll support you guys from the audience's seat! Good luck, everyone! I'll catch up with you guys later!" She continued as she finally pushed the boys out of the room and slammed shut the door, much to everyone's surprise.

"_W_-_Whoa_... W-What's up with her?" Toby asked. Ginga rubbed the back of his head before saying; "_Uh_... I'm not sure. But we better get going!"

**"YEAH!"**

After that, all of them ran to the stage, leaving Madoka alone in the waiting room as she checked the bey again...

**..Not long after that...**

After all of the participant arrived at the stage, all of the audience cheered for all of them. Ryusei and Hikaru look the competition from the special place for them. The participant were not only Ginga, Kenta, Benkei, Masamune, Zeo, and Toby. There are some of their friends and rivals like Kyouya, Yuu, Tsubasa, Sora, Ryutaro, Teru, Chi-Yun, Mei Mei, Wales, Sophie, Nile, Demure, and the others...

"I'll make sure I _beat_ you guys down!" Kyouya said as he took out his bey.

"_Hey_! I should be the one who said that!" Yuu said as he followed what Kyouya did.

"I'll make sure to be the _winner_ of this competition!" Sora said as he took out his bey.

"_Hmph_, I don't think so." Chi-Yun said as he do the same.

"I'm _not_ gonna lose!" Mei Mei said as she took out her bey.

"Neither did I!" Tsubasa said as she do the same.

"I'm gonna beat you, _Ginga!_" Masamune said as he took out his bey.

"We'll _see_ about that!" Ginga said as he do the same.

Everyone had their beyblades ready as the DJ shouted out loud to the audience. **"ALRIGHT! ALL PARTICIPANTS HAD THEIR BEYBLADES READY! WHICH THAT MEANS..." **DJ then brought his hand up** "TOGETHER NOW, _EVERYONE!_"**

**..3!**

**...2!**

**..._._1!**

**_"GO... SHOT!"_**

All of the participants launched their beyblades to the big arena there. All the audience cheered for them. While that happened, Madoka ran out from the waiting room quickly.

_"Oh no, oh no, **OH NO**! How can I forget about them?"_ Madoka thought frantically as she make her way to the audience's room_ "Urgh! Thanks to this mysterious bey I found now I'm forget that they had a competition to compete!"_

After a moment of running, she finally make it. It was soooo crowded._ "Of course it will. There's a no way they'll miss this.."_ Madoka thought as she let out a sigh. She then walking through the crowds to find an empty seat. After a moment of searching, she finally found it.

_"At last!"_ Madoka thought happily as she ran there _"Now, let's we watched this competition and analyze their powers."_ She continued as she sat at the empty seat. But when she was about to sit down, she saw a helicopter flying above the stadium.

"_H_-_Huh_?" Madoka said in confusion "What's a helicopter doing there?" she continued as she took her eyes away from the helicopter and to the participants, where they are still busy fighting there and didn't notice the helicopter above them..

...Or did they?

"Alright! Time to use my special— _Huh_?" Ginga look up as he noticed a helicopter there "A-A helicopter?"

"'A' _what_?!" Kenta said as he also look up. Everyone then look up and saw a helicopter flew above them.

**"HUH? WHAT'S THIS? A HELICOP—"**

Before DJ could finish, suddenly, the helicopter threw a purple ball-like thing down. When it hit the arena, it let out a pink gas, much to everyone's surprise, especially the participants, who got surrounded by it.

"**_W-WHAT?!_**_"_

**...**_**  
><strong>_

In the special room, Ryusei and Hikaru saw everything. They shocked when they see it.

"W-What's this?" Ryusei said as he got up from his seat and look the scene from the glass window there "A-A sudden attack? **Hikaru!**"

"G-Got it! I'll tell DJ to stop the competition!" Hikaru said as she typed something at her computer. But...

"T-This is bad! I-I got no response!" Hikaru said frantically. Upon hearing ths this, Ryusei looked to Hikaru in disbelief.

"**W**-**WHAT?!**" Ryusei shouted as he looked to the glass window there "**N-NO! _GINGA!_**"

**Meanwhile...**

The audience couldn't saw what happened to the participants. They felt worried for them, especially Madoka, who stood still with widened eyes.

_"O-Oh.. I-I hope Ginga and the others were okay..."_ Madoka said quietly as she brought her hands together to her chest, hoping that everyone will be okay...

* * *

><p><strong>Here's Chapter 2, everyone~! I'm so sorry I make you guys waiting for so long. And sorry for the short Chapter..<br>**

**...Well, I hope you guys like it and stay tuned for Chapter 3~! ^^-**

**~~~~0~~~~  
><strong>

**_NOTE : THIS CHAPTER WAS EDITED AT _20 OCTOBER 2012_, MY COUNTRY'S TIME._  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3 : An Unknown Visitor

**A Forgotten Seals  
><strong>

**Chapter 3 : An Unknown Visitor  
><strong>

"W-What's _this_?!" Ginga asked as he coughed.

"I-I don't know, Ginga!" Kenta said as he also coughed.

"_G_-_Ginga_..." Sora said weakly "I-Is this gas is those people called as.. '_Sleeping Gas_'?"

"_Ugh_... D-Don't tell me it's true.." Kyouya said as he brought his hand to his head "..B-Because if it is, I knew that the one who threw this thing to us were—"

Before Kyouya could finish, suddenly, Demure groaned weakly as he fell unconscious to the ground, much to everyone's surprise.

"**D-Demure!**" Nile said frantically as he ran to him. But before he can make it, Nile felt his vision became blurred as he also fell to the ground when it's totally black.

The others also meet the same fate. They suddenly fell unconscious to the ground. Now, the one who's still awake were Ginga, Kenta, Kyouya, Sora, and Masamune.

"W-Why is this happening?" Kenta asked while coughing "W-Why did that helicopter threw this _thing_ to us?"

"N-No idea! But I-I guess the one inside the helicopter must be up to something not good!" Masamune growled while coughing "_W_-_Well_, in that case... **U**-**Unicorno**! Come back!"

"**C**-**Cyber!** Come back!"

"**S-Sagittario!** Come back!"

"**L-Leone!** Come back!"

"**P-Pegasis!** _C_-... _Come back!_"

After they said that, their beyblades jumped into their hands as they quickly put it inside their bey container. They suddenly loose their balance and fell to their knees.

"G-Ginga... I-I think I'm... _Ugh_.."

"**K-Kenta!**"

The gas now totally gone, leaving Ginga, Kyouya, Sora, and Masamune still awake. The audiences were shocked to see it.

**"T-Thank goodness it's worked agai— OH! WHAT'S THIS?! ALL THE PARTICIPANTS FELL UNCONSCIOUS?!"** The DJ shouted frantically as the audiences screamed like there's a ghost there.

"_Ungh_... W-Who.. d-did.. _this_..." Sora said as suddenly, he fell unconscious, much to Ginga, Kyouya, and Masamune's surprise.

"**S-Sora!**" Ginga shouted.

When that happened, the helicopter make its way down and landed beside the big arena. Ginga, Kyouya, and Masamune look to the helicopter with a bad feeling.

"G-Ginga.." Masamune said quietly "..W-Who do you think it is? _Dr. Ziggurat_?"

"N-No way. W-We already defeated him along with his evil plans a long time ago.." Kyouya said quietly. Before Ginga could say a word, suddenly, the helicopter's door opened, revealing a man standing there. However, this man is not the one they knew. Instead, it's someone new.

"_Finally_.." The man said with a smirk "..I found you, '_Pegasis' Wielder_'..."

Upon hearing this, Ginga confused, though he didn't show it. He gritted his teeth instead.

"W-Who are you?" Ginga asked "A-And what do you mean by '_Pegasis' Wielder_'?"

"_Hmm_? This is weird..." The man said as he put his hand under his chin "..Oh well, I think you'll ask a **LOT** of questions and demand a **LOT** of answers from me. But.."

The man then let go his hand from his chin before he snapped his fingers. When he did, suddenly, a group of men wearing black cloak jumped out from the helicopter, much to everyone's surprise.

"...I'm afraid you have to wait for the answer." The man said with a smirk...

Upon seeing this, the audiences frightened and ran to the exit door, only to know that it was 'closed' by two black-cloaked men at each door, making them more frightened than before.

Madoka was also frightened, though she didn't show it like the others, who's screamed frantically. With her ears closed with her hands, Madoka look down to the arena and gasped in surprise because she could saw the group of black-cloaked men started to took away the unconscious participants away.

"W-What do they think they're _doing?_!" Madoka said frantically "**E-EVERYONE! W-WAKE UP! _PLEASE!_**" She yelled frantically. Unfortunately, it can't be heard by anyone due to the audience's scream..

**...**

Ginga, Kyouya, and Masamune were shocked to see this. They need to stop them. But when they wanted to got up to their feet, they can't do it for reason unknown.

"_W-What's wrong with my body? W-Why can't I stand?_" Ginga thought "_I-Is this because of the effect that—_"

Before Ginga could finished, suddenly, six black-cloaked men run to them. They then divide themselves into three groups of two before they forcibly took them in the hands.

"_W-What the_?!" Kyouya said in surprise.

"W-What do you think you guys doing? L-Let go of me!" Masamune said as he struggled to get out from their grasp, so do Ginga and Kyouya.

"I-I didn't know who you are! But what did you wa—!"

Before Ginga could finish, suddenly, one of the men who held him spray a pink gas to him, making him coughed. The others also do the same to Kyouya and Masamune.

"_H_-_Hey_! W-What was that—!"

Again, before Ginga could finish, suddenly, Ginga felt his head became dizzy, his body became limp, and his vision became blurry.

"W-What the.. I-Is this.. _Ungh_..."

Ginga, Kyouya, and Masamune suddenly feel unconscious in the men's hands. Seeing this, the man smirked evilly.

"_Hmm_.. It was easier than I thought it would be." The man said evilly "_Well_, since we already got our target, let's we—"

**"GINGA!"**

The man and his troops turned around to see a man with spiky flame-red hair and a girl with light-blue hair ran approaching them. When they did, the red-haired man looked up to them with an angry look.

"Who _are_ you?!" The red-haired man asked angrily "What did you want with everyone here_?_!"

"_Oh_. Pardon me, _sir_." The man said "But can I ask why you so angry I do this?"

"Don't play dumb at me!" The red-haired man yelled angrily "You do know why I mad, **DON'T YOU_?_!**"

The man let out a "_Hmm_..." before he placed his hand under his chin. "_Hmph_. Of course I do. I'm _not_ an idiot." The man growled before he looked to one of his troops who's stand beside him. "Check the data we got from 'him'. I need to know who they are."

"Yes, Sir." The black-cloaked man said as he took out a small, black-colored mini laptop from nowhere and opened it before he typed something to it. Not long after that, he started to talking again.

"Sir, according to the data, the red one is Ryusei Hagane, the head of **WBBA**, while the blue one is Hikaru Hasama, Ryusei's assistant." he said clearly "And according to Ryusei Hagane's data, he had a son named Ginga Hagane."

"Ginga Hagane? You mean the '_Pegasis' Wielder_'?" The man asked as he raised his eyebrow "...You're kidding me."

"I know you'll say that, Sir. But the data say that—"

"**WHAT DID YOU WANT WITH _MY_ SON?!**" The red-haired man, or Ryusei, shouted angrily to them as he pointed to them. The man took a few step forward before he talking again.

"Well, we're actually want to get you, _Sir_ Ryusei Hagane. Because back then, we knew that you're the '_Pegasis' Wielder_'." The man started "But, there's someone came to me and said that you're not wielding Pegasis anymore. Instead, it's your son Ginga Hagane..."

The man then looked to Ginga (who's still unconscious due to the effect of the gas) over his shoulder before he said; "That's why we do this. That's why your son is our target. And if you ask why I also do this to his friends..." The man looked to Ryusei again with a smirk "It's for... Well, you got what I mean, _right_?"

"_Dirty tricks_. Using them as a bait so Ginga will do anything you said or whatever." The blue-haired girl, or Hikaru, said as she put an angry look "..._Right_? Who are you guys, anyway? Why you want Ginga so _badly_?!"

The man let out a chuckle before he answering. "Hahaha. Good one, Miss Hikaru. Now, it's the time for me to introduce myself.." The man then put his arms behind his back before he introduced himself.

"My name is **Barthez**. And I'm the vice-leader of the 'Dark Organization'."

"'_Dark Organization_'?" Hikaru muttered out "...What's that?"

"It's the name we gave to this group of people who wanted to take over the world in their hands..." The man, or Barthez, said as he raised his left hand up from his back.

"...But we can't do it if we don't have the '_Pegasis' Wielder_' in our hands." He continued before he clenched his left hand with an evil smile.

"And why is that?" Ryusei asked angrily as he took a quick glance to his son before he looked to Barthez again "Also, who's the leader of this organization if you're the vice-leader? I demand answers from you!"

Barthez put his left hand to his back again before answering. "I'm sorry, Sir Ryusei. But I don't think I'll answer tha—"

Before Barthez could finish, suddenly, they heard a sound of a bey launcher before they saw something make its way down to the big arena there. When it reached the arena, they heard a voice shouted;

**"SPECIAL MOVE! _WAVE BUSTER!_"**

After they heard it, suddenly, a huge wave of energy appeared and attacking Barthez and his troops, making them thrown backward. It also destroying the Dark Organization's helicopter, much to everyone surprise, especially Ryusei, Hikaru, and Madoka.

"_W_-_What the_?" Madoka took out her mini laptop and typed something to it. Not long after that, she gasped.

"N-No way! The thing that make that wave is... a _beyblade_?!" Madoka then typed something to her mini laptop again, analyzing the thing on the big arena that identified as a beyblade. When she did, she's shocked when she saw the result of the analyzing program.

"A-A beyblade made by _plastic_? N-No way!" Madoka said in surprise "I-Its material was—!"

**Stop**.

Madoka took out the bey she found 6 days ago and stares at it with widened eyes.

"Its material was.. as _same_ as this _beyblade!_"

* * *

><p><strong>~~~~0~~~~<br>**

**_NOTE : THIS CHAPTER WAS EDITED AT _20 OCTOBER 2012_, MY COUNTRY'S TIME._**


	4. Chapter 4 : A Mysterious Ally?

**Hello, everyone~! :D **

**_I'm sorry to make you guys waiting for sooooooooooo long!_ **

B-Before I continue to the story, I want to say a **BIG** thank you to_ **Jackpot 2**_,_** Allycat**_,_** Luxray Lover, lolgirl32,** and** BlackholeRaven1311 **_for reviewing this story and waiting for the next Chapter~! **^^_-_**

**...Okay, then. On the story~! :3  
><strong>

**_DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN ALL BEYBLADE SERIES_**

* * *

><p><strong>A Forgotten Seals<br>**

**Chapter 4 : A Mysterious... Ally?  
><strong>

"W-What just happened?" Hikaru asked confusedly. Everyone just silent, shocked with the sudden wave of energy that attacks the Dark Organization there.

Then, a huge shadow engulfed the sky, making everyone who's curious enough to looked up. When they did, they found a big airship there, hovering above them. Someone then jumped down from the airship, successfully landed on the stadium's roof.

This someone was a male, according to his appearance. He wears some kind of suit with white armor-like _thing_ and a mask that closed his face, save for his eyes. His short blue hair was blown, following the movement of the wind.

"C-Could it be..." Barthez get up to his feet before he looked up to the masked figure there. When he did, he gritted his teeth.

"_Dang_. It's you." Barthez growled.

"I know you'll be here, the vice-leader of Dark Organization." the masked figure said aloud "Or should I said _Barthez _for your name?"

"_Hurricane Jin_... I didn't expecting you to found me." Barthez said with an annoyed tone as the masked figure, or Hurricane Jin, leaped down from the roof and landed successfully on the ground, which startling everyone there.

"So did I." Jin uttered "I don't have time for playing around. So.. I'll make this quick. Since 'he's waiting for me impatiently back there."

"Make this _quick_?" Barthez mocked "Oh, please. There's a no way you'll finished me and my troops here all _alone._"

Jin just chuckled upon hearing this.

"Oh,_ really?_" Jin asked with a sarcastic-like tone before he brought his right hand up to the air "Then let's see if you're right, _shall we_?"

After said that, Jin brought his right hand down and, with a loud tone, he shouted;

_**"AGAIN, DEATH DRIGER! SPECIAL MOVE! WAVE BUSTER!"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>...A moment later...<strong>_

* * *

><p>That was the time Barthez decided to take back his words.<p>

**Yup.**

_Why not?_

Now, _ALMOST _all of his troops were down. And that only because a single, yet powerful special attack from Jin's bey. The surprising one is, Jin managed to get his target, Ginga Hagane (who's still unconscious), out from one of his troops' grasp.

"D-Dang it.." Barthez uttered as he and his remaining troops took a step back while Jin call his bey back into his hand.

"Told ya I can." Jin said triumphantly as Barthez gritted his teeth.

"You...! Troops! We won't stand a chance now! Leave the target for now! Retreat..!"

**_"Y-Yes, Sir!" _**

"H-Hey! W-Wait a sec you!" Jin growled as he ran after Barthez and his troops. But before he could reach them, one of the troops threw a a purple ball-like thing to the ground. When it hit the ground, it let out a pink gas to the masked figure.

"_**Ugh!**_"

Due to the effect of the gas, Jin slowly feel to his knees. With slowly-blurring vision, he looked up and find out that there's a helicopter that pick Barthez and his troops up and away from the stadium.

_"He's... r-running.. away.." _Jin thought as he now slid down into a laying position.

_"I need.. too... g-go.. after.. h-him.." _

Then all was black.

* * *

><p><strong>-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-<strong>

* * *

><p>After a moment of blackness and nothingness, he started to feel that he was laying on a bed, with his eyes still closed. But even though he is, he could hear voices that heard like this;<p>

"Is he okay, Dad?"

"Don't worry, my son. He'll be okay. He just got attacked by the same gas they use to make you asleep."

_Gas? Hmm... These guys must be talking about that gas Barthez used..._

"But why did he help us all? We even didn't know him!"

"Dunno.. Maybe he's a secret agent with a secret mission to protect us all?"

"How can you be so sure, Hikaru?"

"...Just my guess, Kyouya."

"We need to thanked him once he get up. Especially you, Ginga."

"Of course, Madoka."

_W-Wait a minute. **Ginga?!**_

He instantly opened his eyes and got seated when he heard 'Ginga', making everyone there startled. _  
><em>

"_H_-_He_... He's awake!" Ginga exclaimed with a relief.

"Thank goodness!" Madoka uttered.

He confusedly looked to his surroundings before he tilted his head to his side.

"_Uh_... W-Where am I?" He asked with a not-sure tone of voice.

"On Metal Bey City's hospital." Ryusei replied "..._Hurricane Jin_, isn't?"

He, or Hurricane Jin, surprised after hearing this.

"H-How did you _know_?"

"That Barthez man said it out loud. So my Dad knows." Ginga replied "By the way... Thanks for saving me. I mean- all of us here.." Ginga continued before he held out his hand to Jin.

"...Y-You're welcome." Jin took and shook hands with Ginga as the Pegasis' Wielder smiled.

"Now then.." Ryusei said suddenly as everyone there looked to him "Maybe I sounds unpolite here. _But_... Is it okay if I asked you to explain why you helped us, while we don't know you at all?"

Jin chuckled when heard this.

"I know this will happen." Jin chuckled "But I suggest you've prepared yourslef, everyone. This is gonna be a _long _explanation I believe..."

* * *

><p><strong>For those who's forget or don't know, Barthez and Hurricane Jin is a character from the Original series! :D <strong>

**Anyhoo, I'm so, so, and SO SORRY to make you guys waiting for almost a month! ...Or maybe over. X_X **

**Chapter 5 is in-progress. So stay tuned for more Chapters~! ^^-**

**~~~~0~~~~  
><strong>

**_NOTE : THIS CHAPTER WAS EDITED AT _20 OCTOBER 2012_, MY COUNTRY'S TIME._**


	5. Chapter 5 : The Departure

**Hello, everyone~! :D **

**_I'm sorry to make you guys waiting for sooooooooooo long!_ **

B-Before I continue to the story, I want to say a **BIG** thank you to_ : _

_**Jackpot 2**_,_** Allycat**_,_** Luxray Lover, lolgirl32,** ** BlackholeRaven131, RowanQuill, Erstina, The-Silver-Butterfly1500, **and **Guest**_

...for reviewing this story and waiting for the next Chapter to come~! **^^_-_**

**_..._...Okay, then. Enough for the chit-chat. On the story~! :3  
><strong>

**_DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN ALL BEYBLADE SERIES_**

* * *

><p><strong>A Forgotten Seals<br>**

**Chapter 5 : The Departure  
><strong>

"As you can see here, I'm a secret agent." Jin began his explanation "I'm the best agent at the company I've worked on. And, as the highest-ranked agent, I'm always sent by the company to do high-ranked jobs."

"_High_-ranked jobs?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah." Jin replied "My job now is to stop 'Dark Organization' from getting the '_Pegasis' Wielder_' into their hands."

"_S_-_So_... You're a secret agent who has the duty to protect my son, the '_Pegasis' Wielder_', n-no matter what?" Ryusei questioned, replied by a nod from Jin.

"_Yes_... Yes I am." Jin answered "Even though I did a good job at protecting your son, Mr. Hagane... I can't stop the 'Dark Organization' from running away."

Jin lowered his head before he let a sigh escaped his mouth "...I-I'm sorry. I should've put an end to them back then. B-But I-"

"Hey, it's okay." Kyouya cut in, as Jin looked up to the Leone's Wielder "You're all alone that time. Besides, I can see you doing your best shot back then."

"_Y_-_Yeah_!" Sora said aloud, his eyes glimmering in awe "I-I saw your special move back when the attack occurred. I-It's awesome! _Wave_-_-_- ..Uh... What's the name again?"

"It's _Wave Buster_!" Ginga exclaimed with a loud tone, while Masamune quickly turned his head to the red-haired blader.

"_W_-_What_? How did you know that, Ginga?!" Masamune shouted, somewhat in shock "Y-You're still unconscious back then, aren't you_?_!"

"I told him, Masamune." Madoka said with a chuckle, so do Ginga.

"W-What's with the chuckle, Ginga_?_!"

"Just thinking that you don't like it when I knew something more than you..?" Ginga said, a grin was there on his face.

"W-What? N-No I'm not!"

"Oh yes you are!"

"**N**-**No! I'm not!**"

"Yes, you are!"

**"NO, I'M NOT!"**

"Heh, you want a Bey battle?"

"**Hah**! That's what I'm wai_-_-!"

Before Masamune could finish, Jin suddenly laughed hard, which makes everyone there looked to the secret agent somewhat confusedly.

"I-I'm sorry, everyone. I-It's just too... _funny_." Jin said between his laughs before he finally stop laughing "Solving any problems with a Bey battle... _Heh_, Ginga. You remind me of my little brother."

Everyone's attention quickly moved to the secret agent once they heard this.

"Y-You have a little brother?"

"Yeah..." Jin said, a small smile could be seen on his face "He's like you Ginga, so enthusiastic when it comes to Beyblade. He loves solving any problems with Beyblade. And he always said that Beyblade is a part of our soul, which I always remembered..."

"_Whoa_.. So there's someone who thought like that besides me..." Ginga uttered, while Jin chuckled when heard this.

"_See_? Even the way you both think about Beyblade were same..." Jin said "_Hmm_... I wonder what's gonna happened when-"

Before Jin could finish, suddenly, a beeping sound could be heard from Jin's right wrist.

"Oh, it must be from the company..." Jin said as he raised his right hand up and pushed a small button that placed on the intercom that placed on his wrist.

"Agent Jin is here." Jin said aloud to his intercom "...What's it?"

"**Agent Jin! Oh, thank goodness!**" A voice came from the intercom, it sounds like belonged to a male "**We've lost contact with you back then! W-What happened?**"

"It's Barthez." Jin said to his intercom "...He-_-_"

"_**B-BARTHEZ?! Y-YOU MET HIM BACK THEN**_**?**_**!**_" The voice cried out from the intercom, enough to make everyone there covered their ears with their hands "**OH MY, OH MY, _OH MY_! HE DIDN'T GET '_THAT_' IN HIS HANDS, RIGHT_?_!**"

"N-No. The 'Pegasis' Wielder' was safe and sound." Jin replied to his intercom as he sweat-dropped "S-So please don't sounds so... panic."

"**O-Oh, thank goodness...**" The voice said, now a little calmer "**Anyway, the plane has arrived at the airport of the city. If you're done there, please get back here as soon as possible, alright?**"

"_Uh_... Why?"

"**DUH! '_He_' is worried sick about you when we lost contact with you, _that's why_!**" The voice said aloud through the intercom, enough to make everyone there covered their ears with their hands again "**...So come back as soon as possible!**"

"A-Alright. Roger that." Jin replied, sweat-dropped again "Agent Jin, out."

After Jin said that, he turned off the intercom, and looked up to everyone there.

"Well, you guys heard that." Jin spoke up "I should go back to the HQ. So_-_-"

"**W-Wait!**" Ginga exclaimed suddenly "...Let me go with you!"

"_W_-_What_?"

"I was curious what company are you working on!" Ginga said aloud "Besides, maybe I can knew the reason why that 'Dark Organization' want me so bad if I tag along with you!"

"_R_-_Right_!" Madoka cried aloud, stood up from her seat "Your bey... It has the same material as the bey I found a few days ago! I want to check your bey up to solve this problem of mine!"

"Hey! I'll tag along too!" Sora exclaimed "The company you're working on sounds cool! I wanna check it out!"

"So do I! I'm in!" Masamune cried out.

"We're coming too!" Zeo and Toby exclaimed, fist raised up to the air.

Everyone (_with the exception of Ryusei, Hikaru, and Jin_) nodded in agreement and also wanted to tag along, want to know more about this company Jin working on and the 'Dark Organization'.

Seeing this, Jin sighed.

"Alright, _alright_! You guys can tag along!" Jin said aloud with a smile "Just remember to keep following me when we're reach the HQ, because the HQ was a big building and I'm afraid you'll get lost!"

"**Will do!**" Everyone cried aloud.

"Everyone, please be safe." Ryusei said, as everyone's attention quickly went to him "...Especially you, Ginga."

"Will do, dad." Ginga said, as he gave his dad a big hug "...The same goes to you."

"Don't worry." Ryusei uttered, hugging back his son "As long as you're safe, I'll be alright..."

**~~~0~~~**

_As the desicion to tag along has been made, that night, in the airport of Metal Bey City, **Jin**, along with everyone who wants to tag along with him, went into the plane that will take them to the the HQ of the company **Jin**'s working on. After all of them went inside, the plane soared to the air, leaving Metal Bey City. As **Ryusei** and **Hikaru** watched the plane flew away, they silently hoped for everyone's safety, and hoped that once the problem is solved, they'll back safe and sound..._

* * *

><p><strong>(TaDa~!) Aaaaaaaaand that's Chapter 5, everyone~! :D<br>**

**I'm so, so, and SO SORRY to make you guys waiting for months (_and for the... rushy and short Chapter here_)! You see, I'm posting this when I'm still a Junior High School student. Now that I'm a Senior High School student, I got a LOT of work to do! SORRY FOR THE LOOOOONG WAIT ONCE AGAIN! (X_X)  
><strong>

**Chapter 6 is in-progress (_though I dunno when it'll finished, 'cause my ideas for this story are wiped out by my school's works. Geez...''_). Stay tuned for more Chapters and have a good day, everyone~! ^^-**


	6. Chapter 6 : Arrived

**H-Hello! I'm finally back, _eh_? ^^''**

**_I'm sorry to make you guys waiting for sooooooooooo long! (__Again__,_****_might I add!__) ..School really makes me busy these days, so I can't update my story like the old times! X_x_**

B-Before I continue to the story, I want to say a **VERY BIG** thank you to_ :_

_**Jackpot 2**_,_** Allycat**_,_** Luxray Lover, lolgirl32,** **BlackholeRaven131, RowanQuill, Erstina, The-Silver-Butterfly1500,** **Guest, MindBlowing, A Natsume Yuujinchou lover, RavenAlche, dreamlily, **and** Matsukaze Tenma  
><strong>_

...for reviewing this story and waiting for the next Chapter to come~! **^^_-_**

**_..._...Okay, then. Enough for the chit-chat. On the story~! :3  
><strong>

**_DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN ALL BEYBLADE SERIES_**

* * *

><p><strong>A Forgotten Seals<br>**

**Chapter 6 : Arrived  
><strong>

"_Hah_... What a work..."

Jin slowly leaned himself against his seat, tried to make himself comfortable due to his body that all aching since the Barthez '_incident_'. He slowly looked to his behind over his shoulder, looking to the others there with a smile.

"_If '**Dark Organization**' doesn't make a havoc like now, I'm sure my day will be filled by a bey battle request from '**him**'..._" The agent thought, as he let a sigh escaped his mouth "_Nah, I don't have to worry too much. Because I'm sure that once this problem is solved, I'll have my normal days back..._"

**...**

"Whoa! Did you see it before, Tsubasa?" Yuu exclaimed, somewhat excitedly "Metal Bey City is _sooooo_ tiny from here!"

"Yuu, we ever ride a plane before, _remember_?" Tsubasa said, a sigh escaped his mouth "...So why you seems excited now?"

The Libra Wielder just grinned widely when he heard this. Brought his arms up in excitement, he said; "This plane is _huge_! And _obviously_ bigger than the planes we ever ride on Tsubasa! That's _why!_"

Upon hearing this, the long silver-haired blader just rolled his eyes as he sweat-dropped and, once again, let a sigh out from his mouth...

**...**

"_Hmm_... I wonder..."

Madoka once again checking the bey she found a few days ago... _secretly_, of course. She flip the bey here and there in her hand, curious how plastic can be made as a bey.

She was still observing the bey when a familiar male voice came from her back; "_Madoka_?"

The brunette yelped before she quickly turned around to face Ginga, who had a confused look on his face.

Madoka then newly remembered that the red-haired blader got a seat next to her when everyone set their feet into the airplane. She got a feeling that he already saw the bey... Or he isn't?

She decided to asked the Pegasis' Wielder about it. "_O_-_Oh_, Ginga! You're surprising me, _you know_?" The brunette said "...What's it?"

"_Well_..." The red-haired blader put a hand under his chin "...I noticed you're looking at the window since we got into the airplane... Are you feeling bored? You could do something with the others, _you know_?"

_Window? Oh, thank goodness_.

Madoka smiled a little after thinking like that. Ginga didn't took a notice in what she _really_ doing! Feeling relieved, she let out a deep sigh.

"_N_-_Nah_. I'll just sit here and enjoy the sky." Madoka said, looking away from Ginga "It's fun to watch the clouds from here, _anyway_."

Upon hearing this, the red-haired blader was about to suggest Madoka to do something when Jin (who sat beside him) spoke up.

"Buckle up, everyone." The agent said, a smile came across his face, hidden by his mask "We're about to land."

"_Hmph_, about time." Kyouya muttered while sat still on his seat, crossing his legs.

"_We are_?" A wide grin ran across Masamune's face as he stood up from his seat "Oh, yeah! **At last!**"

"M-Masamune!" Toby called frantically from his seat "G-Get back on your seat _now!_"

"W-We're about to land, _remember_?!" Zeo followed, his voice seems annoyed.

"_Whoops_... S-Sorry, guys. My bad." The Unicorno's Wielder cackled before he went back to his seat, and patiently waiting for the airplane to come to a stop along with the others...

**~~~~0~~~~**

The airplane finally comes to a full stop. As everyone picked up their things, the plane's door opened, revealing a big, white building there, stood not far in front of them.

"_W_-_Whoa_... What a _huge_ building!" Sora said in awe, as he and the others stepped out from the airplane "Is this the building of the company you're working on?"

"_Yes_... Yes it is." Jin replied with a nod "_C'mon_, let's go inside. And make sure to keep following me so you won't get lost."

"Is the building _really_ that big until you told us _that_?" Sophie questioned while walking with the others until they reached the building.

Jin just chuckled at this. "_Well_..." The agent pushed some buttons of a device that placed beside the main door of the building "...This is_why_."

As the agent pushed the red button from the device, the main door opened, revealing how big the building is. Everyone, with the exception of Jin, gasped in surprise.

"I-It's _totally_ huge!" Mei Mei said aloud with widened eyes.

"I think we'll get lost without an aid from the professionals of this buiding..." Chi-Yun muttered, glancing to Jin.

Jin smirked behind his mask. "Told ya." The agent said with a chuckle "_Well_, then. Follow me, everyone! Make sure to stick together!"

"**R-Right!**"

With that, the agent and the others make their way to the elevator placed not far in front of them. As they reached in front of the big elevator, Jin was about to pushed the "_Open_" button when the elevator's door swooshed open, revealing a teenage boy stood there, right in front of them.

The teenage boy had a short brown hair, with some of it went down over his eyes. He wears a big circular glasses atop his head, long white scientist-like jacket with pale green uniform-like shirt under it, pale brown knee-length shorts, white socks, and blue shoes.

"_A_-_A_-**Agent Jin**! You're back!" The teenage boy exclaimed in relief "We all here worried about you, _you know_? Especially '_him_'!"

"My, _really_? I apologize for going 'home' late." The agent said with a chuckle "By the way... Here's the mission report, _Kyoujyu_." He continued, pulling out a chip from the armor-like thing on his right hand before giving it to the teenage boy, who goes by the name Kyoujyu.

"Ah! Almost forget about that... _Thanks!_" Kyoujyu said, taking the chip from Jin's hand "By the way, '_he_' is waiting for you at the office. I hope you go there as soon as possible!"

"That's what I planned to do once I got here." The agent then looked to his back over his shoulder "_Anyway_... Kyoujyu, I would like to introduce you to everyone here."

So everyone began to introduce themselves to Kyoujyu. When it was Ginga's turn, the red-haired blader took a deep breath before he let it out and tell Kyoujyu about himself.

"_Uh_..." Ginga scratches the back of his head "M-My name's _Ginga Hagane_. And I'm—"

"**_G-G-GINGA HAGANE_?!**" The brown-haired teen's eyes grew wide as he stared to Ginga in disbelief "**O-O-OH MY! IT'S A HONOR TO MEET YOU IN PERSON, _THE WIELDER OF PEGASIS!_**" Kyoujyu took Ginga's hand with both hands as he shook it up and down somewhat quickly, as if he was nervous or something. On the other hand, Ginga and the others just sweat-dropped at this.

"_Uh_... T-Thanks... _I guess_." Ginga said, unsure what to say to the teen in front of him.

"_K_-_Kyoujyu_, I know how much you're happy to see Ginga. _But_... Can you let go his hand now?" Jin asked politely "I... I want to take him and the others along with me to the office."

"O-Oh! Sure thing!" The brown-haired boy let go his grip from Ginga's hand "By the way, the office is moved from the fifth floor onto the highest floor. If you ask _why_, it's because—"

"Don't worry. '_He_' already told me about that a day before I went to the mission." Jin said with a smile "_Well_, then. I'll go now. _Later_, Kyoujyu."

"Later, **Agent Jin!**"

"_Uh_... Could you just call me '_Jin_', Kyoujyu? '**Agent Jin**' sounds _too_ long for me."

The brown-haired boy shook his head. "As one of the regular-ranked member, I can't act whatever I want to the top-ranked members, especially _you_, Agent Jin. You're the #1 Agent here, so I can't just call you with your name or whatsoever."

"_But_ still..." The Agent trailed off before he sighed "_Man_, as much as I hate to be called as if I'm a king... _Well_, I can't do much, _huh_?"

Jin then walked past Kyoujyu. "_Well_, I'll see you later then, '**Chief**'."

With that, the others following Jin to go to the elevator. Before the elevator's door closed completely, Jin and Kyoujyu trade a smile before the elevator's door closed shut, and slowly brought the agent and the others to the highest floor of the building...

**~~~~0~~~~**

When the screen shows that they're at the 15th floor now, the elevator stopped before the door slowly opens, revealing a hallway with gold-ornamented red carpet covering the floor and potted plants decorating it. At the end of the hallway was a big wooden door with a dragon-like picture crafted on it.

_"Whoa_..." Madoka muttered in awe, while she and the others walked to the door "The office is the _only_ contents of this floor?"

Jin chuckled. "_Well_... You could say that."

Upon reaching the big wooden door, Jin took a deep breath before let it out and knock the door three times.

"_Who's there?_" Came a teenager-like male voice from behind the door.

"**Agent** '**J**'." The blue-haired agent replied ".._.and_ the others. Can we come in?"

There was a moment of silence before the male voice came again, saying, "_...Sure. Come in, everyone_."

After hearing that words, Jin glanced to his back, looking to everyone over his shoulder. After they gave Jin a nod, the agent reached the door's handle before opening it slowly...

* * *

><p><strong>(<em>Dun dun duuuuun~!<em>) Aaaaaaaaand that's Chapter 6, everyone~! :D  
><strong>

**I'm so, so, and SO SORRY to make you guys waiting for months! School really makes me busy... My, I'm REALLY glad I can update this story again~! x3**

**By the way... _Kyoujyu_ is Kenny (Chief), just in case you're confused... O.+**

**S-Sorry... But I prefer Japanese names more than the English ones... So I beg your pardon here.. X_X**

******You know what they said; "****Nobody's Perfect****". So I beg your pardon if there's some errors and 'weird' sentences in this Chapter. T**hank you to you all who've read, fav, follow, and review this story! :) ..**Well, as always, next Chapter is in-progress. So stay tuned for more Chapters, everyone! _Cheers_~! ^^-******

**...  
><strong>

******_Have a good day, buddies~! :3_******


	7. Chapter 7 : 'Him'

****H-Hello! I'm finally back, _eh_? ^^''****

**_I'm sorry to make you guys waiting for sooooooooooo long! (__Again__,_****_might I add!__) ..School really makes me busy these days, so I can't update my story like the old times! X_x_ **

B-Before I continue to the story, I want to say a **VERY BIG** thank you to_ : _

_**Jackpot 2**_,_** Allycat**_,_** Luxray Lover, lolgirl32,** ** BlackholeRaven131, RowanQuill, Erstina, The-Silver-Butterfly1500,** **Guest, MindBlowing, A Natsume Yuujinchou lover, RavenAlche, dreamlily,**** Matsukaze Tenma, **and** KyoyaXSandra  
><strong>_

...for reviewing this story and waiting for the next Chapter to come~! **^^_-_**

**_..._...Okay, then. Enough for the chit-chat. On the story~! :3  
><strong>

**_DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN ALL BEYBLADE SERIES_**

* * *

><p><strong>A Forgotten Seals<br>**

**Chapter 7 : 'Him'  
><strong>

After Jin opens the door, he step aside, telling everyone to go inside first. Nodded, everyone went into the room, with Jin following from behind. The agent closed the big door behind him once he and everyone set their feet into the room.

The room was big, stuffed with a big wooden office desk, big black-colored office chair, and two potted plants on both left and right side of the office table. Below the said things was a big red carpet with gold ornaments everywhere, making it elegant-looking. The carpet was also covering the whole floor.

"_Whoa_..." Toby uttered "...For an office, this room is sure big."

"And... _elegant_-_looking_." Tsubasa said, looking around the big room "Very different to Sir Ryusei's office."

"You think so?" Jin chuckled "..._Well_, to tell you the truth, I used to think this room was _too_ elegant to be an office. But after a long while, I'm getting used to it."

After the conversation took place, silence took the time to sneak in between them before a male teenager-like voice was heard.

**"_Welcome, everyone._" **

The group turned their heads to the side, to the big black office chair behind the desk, which was turned away from them. Not long after, the chair whirled around, revealing a teenage boy there, sat on the office chair.

The teenage boy had blue eyes and dark blue hair that spiked up at both the front and the back part of his head. He wears a red and blue hat that worn backwards, yellow shirt, red short-sleeved jacket with white highlights, cobalt fingerless gloves, pale blue jeans, red and white shoes, and a blue and yellow container-like _thing_ on his left arm that most likely can be fitted for a Beyblade.

"It's been a while since I don't get guest from outside the company." The teenage boy said with a light chuckle "Oh, I haven't introduce myself yet, _eh_? Well, my name is _Takao Kinomiya_. But you can call me _Takao_ for short."

The teen then placed a hand over his chest, a small smile ran across his face as he closed his eyes. "Oh, _and_... It's good to see you back, _Agent Jin_... Wait, **no**."

Takao opened his eyes, revealing a hint of happiness in his blue orbs.

"It's good to see you back... _brother_."

Upon hearing this, everyone couldn't help but gasped in surprise, while Jin smiled behind his mask.

"I'm sorry to make you worried, _lil' bro_." The agent said, removing the mask that closed his mouth "Kyoujyu keep telling me that you're worried sick about me, and I couldn't help but feel guilty."

The dark blue-haired teen chuckled lightly. "No need to feel guilty, _brother_. At least... You're back now."

Hearing this, Jin opened his mouth, would like to say something when Ginga interrupts.

"_W_-_Wait_. You're Jin's younger brother?!" The red-haired blader said in surprise "B-But both your names doesn't sound alike!" He continued, pointing to Jin and Takao.

Takao couldn't help but chuckled at this. "_Well_, of course it doesn't. The name 'Jin' was not his real name." The dark blue-haired teen then pointed to his older brother "...His real name was _Hitoshi Kinomiya_."

"_Man_, **lil' bro!**" The agent huffed, crossing his arms "Don't tell my _real_ name that easily to the guests as if they're your friends!"

"_Oh_, c'mon! Don't be such a serious one, _brother!_" Takao cackled with a grin "I mean, look at them! They mean us no harm!"

"B-But still—!"

Before Jin (or '_Hitoshi'_, if you prefer to call him with his real name) could finish, someone slammed open the door. As the group turned around, they found Kyoujyu stood there, a panic look placed on his face.

"L-Leader! We got an emergency report!" The brown-haired teen said aloud somewhat frantically "O-One of our sensors newly detects that—!"

"_Kyoujyu_..." Takao rested his right elbow on the desk before resting his head on his right palm "...Didn't I told you that you don't need to call me '_Leader_'?"

If anyone could see Kyoujyu's eyes, they would see that his eyes were wide now. "W-What do you mean by that, _Ta_— I mean, _Leader_?"

The dark blue-haired teen scowled. "_Kyoujyu_, just because I'm the leader of **BBA** now doesn't mean you need to called me that way."

"_B_-_But_—!" Kyoujyu began, but was cut off by Tsubasa.

"W-Wait a sec. This company's name is '**BBA**'?" The Aquila Wielder muttered, somewhat in disbelief "..._B_-_But_, Sir Ryusei told me that '**BBA**' was long inactive before finally being replaced by '**WBBA**'!"

As Ginga and the others gasped in surprise, Takao chuckled lightly. "_Oh_, my big bro haven't told you all about that, _huh_?" He then smiled "_Well_, as I said before, this company's name is '**BBA**'. Stands for '**Beyblade Battle Association**', this company was assumed to be inactive not long after '**WBBA**' came. But as you see here, the company was still active... _a lot_."

Madoka cocked her head to her side. "..._Huh_? What do you mean by '_a lot_'?"

"'**WBBA**' was _indeed_ a replacement for '**BBA**'." Jin (Hitoshi) spoke, as everyone shifted their gazes to him "But as a new company, especially to handling the progress of the new generation Beyblades, there may be times when '**WBBA**' need a hand from '**BBA**', which has been experienced at some things of beyblading for a long time."

"**O-OH!**" Benkei cried suddenly, making everyone turned their heads to him in curiosity "_T_-_Then_, could it be the 'trip' _thing_ the Blader DJ told us via TV days ago was...!"

Takao nodded. "That's right. It was a trip to this building of an 'old' beyblade company, '**BBA**'."

As everyone awed by the revelation, Kyoujyu was silent for a moment before he spoke up. "Uh... _L-Leader_? I got an _emergency_ information here!"

Takao growled. "_Ugh_, **Kyoujyu**! How many times do I have to told you that—!"

**Pause**.

"...Wait, _what_?" The look on the dark blue-haired teen's face turned to a shocked one "..._E_-_Emergency_? W-What's it?!"

Sighing, the brown-haired teen told the Leader what he knows. "One of our sensors detecting that the '**Dark Organization**' intended to go to _America_. And even the sensor not detecting more details, I _am_ sure that the '**Dark Organization**' was up to no good!"

"_Tch_, that organization really annoys me now!" Takao gritted his teeth "And '_America_', from all places? Are they _nuts_?! Max was still there with his family for—!"

"_W_-_Wait_. They'll go to... **to AMERICA**?!" Toby exclaimed in shock, eyes widened "...M-My word! C-Coach Steel and the others were still there!"

"Man! Y-You're right! How come I forget about that?!" Zeo brought a hand to his head in frustration "If that organization comes to America to abduct some bladers, then Coach Steel and the others were in _total_ danger!"

"Man! That's a _big_ problem we got there! What are we gonna do now?" Masamune asked, obviously with frustration.

There was a silence between the group before Ginga spoke up, breaking the silence. "_Well_, that's easy! We just need to go to America before they arrived there and making some havoc!"

"That was what I thought a moment ago." Jin (Hitoshi) said with a nod "We can use one of the airplanes here to go to America in no time!"

"Then what are we waiting for?" Takao stood up from his seat "Kyoujyu! Tell the mechanics to prepare a plane... with code number _501!_"

"Wait, _501_?" Kyoujyu said with a gasp "Don't tell me... Don't tell me you're coming on this task!"

The dark blue-haired teen huffed before crossing his arms. "...What if I said '_yes_'?"

"What the— **Lil' bro**! A-Are you _nuts_?!" Jin (Hitoshi) snapped "Y-You're the leader of this company! And as you know, from all bladers around the world _and_ Ginga, **you're their _main_ target!**"

As everyone gasped in shock, Takao closes his eyes before continuing to listen to his older brother's '_rambling'_.

"They already got your beyblade about days ago before they went to _Metal Bey City_! And since you're the only one who can control the bey as you wish while they can't, you'll be—!"

"**OH,_ FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!_**" Takao whirled so he could face his now-shocked brother "_Big bro_, I know _more_ than you! Don't you remember that I was trusted with such a big responsibility as a Leader of '**BBA**' at the age of 15? About, months after the third Beyblade Tournament takes place?"

The dark blue-haired teen paused for a second or two before he continued; "Don't you remember that I need to went through of paperworks for the past two years, and need to 'leave' the world of beyblading for that? And don't you remember _how_ depressed am I when _Dragoon_ was taken away from _me_?!"

Tears began to went out of Takao's eyes. "You don't know how much I've been when through _all_ these years, brother! You don't know that when that _annoying_ organization took Dragoon away from me, I should smile and pretended to be happy to everyone while in inside, **I was '_bleeding_' badly!**"

As Takao fell to his knees, he dug his face into his hands, crying hard. Seeing this, Jin (Hitoshi) kneeled down so he could place a comforting hand atop his little brother's shoulder. "_L_-_Lil' bro_. I... I'm sorry."

After the event took place, silence came across the room. But it didn't last long when a wide-eyed Ginga spoke up, breaking the silence.

"_W_-..._What_? T-Third Beyblade Tournament? And... _D_-_Dragoon_?" The red-haired blader took out a book from nowhere before he stared at it in shock "T-Then... A-All of the stories written here... was _true_."

Ginga then shifted his gaze from the book to the Kinomiya brothers, who were already up to their feet. "_Takao Kinomiya_... No wonder I felt your name was familiar at the time I hear it from you."

Ginga shows the two brothers the book. "_Your name_... It was written at the _very_ last page of the book."

As Ginga opened the said page, everyone (_with the exception of the Kinomiya brothers, Kyoujyu, and Ginga_) couldn't help but gasped in shock and had their eyes widened once they read the writing on the opened-page...

**...**

**This book was made based on the winner of the Beyblade World Champion that held by a Beyblade company named "BBA" years ago and had won 3 times in a row, **

_**Takao Kinomiya**._

* * *

><p><strong>(<em>Dun dun duuuuun~!<em>) Aaaaaaaaand that's Chapter 7, everyone~! :D  
><strong>

**I'm so, so, and SO SORRY to make you guys waiting for months! School really makes me busy... My, I'm REALLY glad I can update this story again~! x3**

**By the way... In this story (or fic), ALL of the Original Beyblade cast's age will be two years older. For example, Takao Kinomiya was last known to be 15 at the end of his debut in the anime. So in this fic, he was 17... Yeah, like that. You guys understand what I mean, _right_? :D ..Well, let's hope. x3_  
><em>**

...

******You know what they said; "****Nobody's Perfect****". So I beg your pardon if there's some errors and 'weird' sentences in this Chapter. T**hank you to you all who've read, fav, follow, and review this story! :) ..**Well, as always, next Chapter is in-progress. So stay tuned for more Chapters, everyone! _Cheers_~! ^^-******

******...  
><strong>****

******_Have a good day, buddies~! :3_******


	8. Chapter 8 : Shocking

****Hello, everyone! I'm baaaaaaack~! (-OwO-)****

**_I'm sorry to make you guys waiting for sooooooooooo long!_****_ ..School really makes me busy... X_x_**

B-Before I continue to the story, I want to say a **VERY BIG** thank you to_ :_

_**Jackpot 2**_,_** Allycat**_,_** Luxray Lover, lolgirl32,** **BlackholeRaven131, RowanQuill, Erstina, The-Silver-Butterfly1500,** **Guest, MindBlowing, A Natsume Yuujinchou lover, RavenAlche, dreamlily,**** Matsukaze Tenma, ****KyoyaXSandra, Angelfromheaven2012, suntan140, **and** Yuki no Tsubasa  
><strong>_

...for reviewing this story and waiting for the next Chapter to come~! **^^_-_**

**_..._...Okay, then. Enough for the chit-chat. On the story~! :3  
><strong>

**_DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN ALL BEYBLADE SERIES_**

* * *

><p><strong>A Forgotten Seals<br>**

**Chapter 8 : Shocking**

...

**This book was made based on the winner of the Beyblade World Champion that held by a Beyblade company named "BBA" years ago and had won 3 times in a row,**

_**Takao Kinomiya**._

...

After reading the text contained in the page of the book that was shown by Ginga, Takao couldn't help but smiled a little.

"_Man_... And here I thought no one was reading that book anymore." The dark blue-haired teen said with a light chuckle "If I remember it again, the name of the book was... '_The Dragoon's Wielder_', correct?"

"_Y_-... _Yeah_." Ginga closed the book before giving Takao a nod "_Still_... I'm sorry for your beyblade... I know how hurt it is to know it was taken away from you."

The dark blue-haired teen sighed. "_Nah_, let it be. I know that I can take my Dragoon back in no time from— ..._Waaait_ a minute."

Takao closed his eyes. He felt something _awfully_ familiar... But _what_?

Then he knows. "_I_... This is _weird_."

"W-What's wrong, _lil' bro_?" Hitoshi asked confusedly.

"For unknown reason..." Takao opened his eyes "...I can feel that _Dragoon_ was... _right here_."

The dark blue-haired teen then make his way to Ginga and the others before he stops right in front of Madoka, which enough to make her yelped in surprise.

"..And the _weirdest_ is," Takao said after a long pause "...I felt it from _you_."

Madoka's eyes grew wide. "**E-EKH?! _M-ME?!_**"

"_H-Hey_... W-What do you mean by you feel it from _Madoka_?" Ginga asked while cocking his head to his side in confusion "Madoka didn't bring anything other than her mini laptop and things to repair our beys. So how could you—"

"A-Actually, _Ginga_... I brought one." Madoka said slowly before looking up to Takao "_B_-_But_... How do you know? I remember I haven't show it to you yet."

Takao let a light gasp escaped his mouth upon hearing this. "_U_-_Umm_... I-I'm sorry to sounds impolite. _But_... C-Can you show me the beyblade?"

The brunette was silent for a moment before she nods. "_Umm_... S-Sure. There's no need to keep it secret for now, _anyway_..."

Madoka then dug her hands into her pink waist bag before pulling it out, revealing an unfamiliar beyblade for Ginga and the others. This enough to make them confused.

"_Uh_..." Nile muttered "I-Is it me, or that beyblade's materials were _mostly_ made of plastic?"

"_R_-..._Right_." Demure took a closer look to the bey that Madoka holds "Almost _all_ of it were made of plastic."

While Ginga and the others stared at the plastic-made bey that Madoka holds in confusion, Takao stared at it in disbelief.

"T-... That's..." The dark blue-haired teen snatched the bey away from Madoka's hands as a wide smile came across his face "..._D_-_Dragoon_! **I-IT'S _DRAGOON!_**"

"_W_-_What_?" As quick as a blink, Hitoshi went to Takao's side to take a closer look to the bey. When he did, his eyes grew wide "...I-It's true! It's your beyblade _Dragoon!_"

Takao smiled widely before he brought his bey to his chest, clenching it tightly within his grasp.

"...H-How did you get it from that organization?" Takao looked up to Madoka "..B-Because, last time I remember, '**Dark Organization**' took it away from me! So _how_ did you get it away from them?"

Madoka gulped at this. "_Uh_... Y-You know? I wouldn't do _such_ a risky act like that... Especially with me being a girl and all."

The brunette sighed. "It may sounds weird, _but_... I find it on my way home from the supermarket... About a _week_ ago, if I count it from today."

"**_W-WHAT?!_**" Ginga's golden-brown eyes grew wide "S-So you've found _and_ keep it secret from me and the others for... _for_ **_7 DAYS?!_**" The red-haired blader then slaps his own cheek lightly "_Gee_, Madoka. I didn't know that you're _good_ at keeping secrets."

A drop of sweat formed behind Madoka's head once she heard this. "_Uh_... T-Thanks?"

"_I see_... So that's how you got _Dragoon_ with you." Takao spoke, as everyone shifted their gazes to him "_Heh_, it's good to found that '**Dark Organization**' was a _careless_ one at times... Thanks for picking up my bey... _uh_..."

"Madoka."

"Ah, yes... _Madoka_, huh?" Takao chuckled lightly "I'll remember that."

The teen then turned around to face his brother. "..._Well_?"

"_Huh_?" Hitoshi arched one eyebrow up "..._'Well'_ what?"

"Are you still forbid me to tag along with you and the others?" Takao folded his arms "_Dragoon_ was with me now. And if I remember again, '**Dark Organization**' had _no_ idea where this building was, so it was not a problem if I tag along... _right_? Even though we too had _no_ idea where '**Dark Organization**'s HQ was, I am _sure_ we'll find it soon. "

The teen gave his older brother a serious look. "_Besides_... Max was in danger right now, brother. It's our friend _Max_ we're talking about here! So how come I just sit _here_ and do some paperworks while waiting for any good news like _always_?"

Hitoshi gulped as he watched his little brother pointing his thumb to Masamune and the others. "...And don't you remember that it's _not_ just Max who's in trouble?"

As Masamune, Zeo, and Toby lowering their heads, Takao continued; "It's not just for helping Max, _big bro_... I also wanted to help their friends."

The dark blue-haired teen sighs before he unfolded his arms. "So _please_... Let me come with you and the others... I'm _begging_ you." His voice was more calmer than before, which enough to surprises Hitoshi.

There was a silence between them before Hitoshi let a heavy sigh escaped his mouth.

"_Lil' bro_... You've changed a _lot_, especially after you became the leader of '**BBA**'." The agent closed his eyes "You've became _more_ serious for the past two years... but luckily, you still keep your old habit of being cheerful to everyone, especially when you met your friends..."

As Takao looked to his brother in confusion, Hitoshi opened his eyes. "And luckily... You're still not giving up on _beyblading_."

The dark blue-haired teen humphed. "_Why_ would I do that? Beyblade was already became the part of my soul since I was a boy."

Upon hearing this, Ginga's eyes widened a bit, newly noticing that Takao had a _lot_ in common with him. The way they thought of Beyblade... The way they treat their friends... And the way they could feel their bey's presence... It was _same_. Were there another similarities they have in common? He don't know.

Ginga was sent out from his world of thoughts when Hitoshi swung his hand around and spoke up, breaking the silence.

"**Kyoujyu!**" The agent said aloud "...What are you standing there for? Tell the mechanics to prepare a plane with code number _501_, just as the leader wish!"

If anyone could see Kyoujyu's eyes, they would see that his eyes were wide now. "_W_-_What_? B-But—!"

"**Just do it!**"

Kyoujyu yelps before he jumped back a step. "**G-Geez**! Alright, alright! I'll tell them!" He then went out of the room. "...**_E-Excuse me!_**"

After Kyoujyu was out from the sight, Takao stared to his brother confusedly, a drop of sweat could be seen with him. "_B-Big bro_... W-What are you—"

"_Hmm_? What's this?" Hitoshi glanced to his little brother with a grin "So you changed your mind, _lil' bro_? I thought you're gonna tag along with us to America."

Upon hearing this, Takao's eyes widened. Sighing, the dark blue-haired teen was silent for a moment before he looked up to his brother with a wide smile.

"...Thanks, big bro." The teen said "I really appreciate it."

**~~~~0~~~~**

The plane with code number _501_ was the only plane of BBA company that was bigger than the one Ginga and the others ride on before. Not only bigger, but the contents inside the plane was... _luxurious-looking_.

As the plane soared into the air, Ginga couldn't help but felt nervous once he took a seat inside the plane, especially with maids or butlers came to him and asking him if he need something.

Maybe the others also felt as nervous as him...

He got a seat next to Takao, so he took this opportunity to talked to him some stuff.

"_Ookay_." Ginga began "...First was your office. And now the plane that _specially_ made for you, the leader of '**BBA**'?" He chuckled lightly "_Wow_. '**BBA**' was _sure_ a rich company."

Takao chuckled upon hearing this. "Not really. I already told the mechanics that they didn't need to make a plane specially for me. But... _Well_, I guess they keep insisting to make one."

"_I see_..." The red-haired blader muttered with a nod "_Still_... Who's this _'Max'_ you're talking about back then?"

The dark blue-haired teen smiled. "A friend of mine. He's a year younger than me, but sometimes, he's like a brother to me. His father is Japanese, while his mother is American." The teen then lowering his head "They were in America right now, and I couldn't help but felt worried when I heard that '**Dark Organization**' was on their way to America."

Takao then looked up to Ginga. "So tell me, _Ginga_... How's the _media_ interacts with you?"

"_Huh_?"

"I read a lot about you on the newspaper _and_ internet, _ya know_?" The dark blue-haired teen chuckled "Being a champion for two times must made the media eager to hear _more_ about you."

"_Ah_... I-It's not like that." The red-haired blader scratches the back of his head somewhat sheepishly "They just asking me how I feel for being the champion and _stuff_."

"Same as me back then, _eh_?" Takao chuckled lightly "_Man_, how I miss those days..."

The teen then closed his eyes. "_Hmm_... Hey, Ginga."

"_Hmm_?"

"If all of this was over, can I _Bey Battle_ you?" Takao inquired, opening his eyes "Battling you seems interesting, and I couldn't help but hoped that I can do it one day."

Ginga stared to the teen for a moment before he smiles and gave Takao a nod. "O-Of course! That would be fun for battling you, especially with you being the _Beyblade Champion_ for three times in a row!"

Takao just chuckled at this. Glanched to the window beside him, he sighs before he let a smile ran across his face.

"_Man_," the teen thought "_Ginga... you really remind me of old times._"

**~~~~0~~~~**

Hours have passed, and the plane finally arrives at America. As the plane comes to a full stop, everyone picked up their things and went out of the plane once the plane's door was opened.

When they inside the airport...

"_Waaait_ a minute." Masamune muttered "...Is it me, or we are at America's _well-known_ airport?"

"We are." Toby answered with a nod "_Hmm_... I think that's why he use a normal clothes instead of his _armor-like_ outfit." He continued while glancing to his right, where Hitoshi could be seen there, wearing a white polo shirt, black short-sleeved jacket with red highlights, black fingerless gloves, blue jeans, and white trainers.

"Well, I _know_ that!" Masamune said, folding his arms "What I _mean_ is, well, this is a _well-known_ airport! What do you think would happen when—!" The Unicorno's Wielder didn't have the chance to finish when a voice of a girl screamed from behind.

**"OH MY GOSH~! I-IS THAT _GINGA HAGANE?!_"**

The group whirled, only to find a group of boys and girls stood there, far behind them, with eyes glimmering in admiration.

"**I-IT'S TRUE! I-IT'S _GINGA HAGANE!_**" A boy exclaimed "**AND LOOK! ALL THE '_GAN GAN GALAXY_' MEMBERS WERE THERE!**"

Ginga took an uneasy glance to his friends, who also did the same.

"**OMG! IS THAT THE COOL _MASAMUNE KADOYA_?!**" Came another boy's voice.

Masamune yelps and jumped back a step at this.

"**OH, OH, OH~! DID I SEE THAT CUTE _YUU TENDOU_ OVER THERE?!**" Came a girl's voice.

Yuu could feel his jaw dropped after hearing this.

"**OH, DEAAAAR! IS THAT _TSUBASA OOTORI?!_**" Came another girl's voice "**_MY_, LOOK AT THAT SHINY SILVER HAIR OF HIS! AREN'T THEY _PRETTY_~?**"

Tsubasa couldn't help but held his hair cautiously once he heard the girl's statement.

"**AND IS THAT... _UH_... OH, RIGHT! _MADOKA AMANO_?**" A boy's voice came "_My_, I envy Ginga... He got such a beautiful _girlfriend_..."

Both Madoka and Ginga had their eyes widened upon hearing this. Madoka was about to comment about this when...

**BOOOM!**

...

..Everyone's attention went to the big TV placed not far from them. There, they could see three black helicopters surrounding a circle-shaped building.

"_O-OH!_" The female reporter on the TV shrieked "_I-I think the building just newly received a... a sudden attack! Could it be a group of terrorists?_"

"H-Hey!" A boy exclaimed "_That building_... Isn't that the place where the '_International Science Fair_' was held?"

"R-Right!" A girl commented "What are those helicopters doing, I wonder? Is that **FBI**'s helicopters?"

"_No_, I don't think it is." Another girl commented "I mean, just look at those _alphabets_ written on the helicopters! It said '**DO**', not '**FBI**'!"

"'**DO**'?" A boy said confusedly "_Hmm_... I wonder what '**DO**' stands for..."

Upon hearing all of this, Ginga, Takao, and the others shocked, knowing what the word '**DO**' stands for...

No doubt; it stands for '**Dark Organization**'.

* * *

><p><strong>(<em>Dun dun duuuuun~!<em>) Aaaaaaaaand that's Chapter 8, everyone~! :D ****_..Sorry for the wait once again... X_x_**

**By the way, thank you for your support, everyone~! It means a lot to me... :'D**

...

******You know what they said; "****Nobody's Perfect****". So I beg your pardon if there's some errors and 'weird' sentences in this Chapter. T**hank you to you all who've read, fav, follow, and review this story! :) ..**Well, as always, next Chapter is in-progress. So stay tuned for more Chapters, everyone! _Cheers_~! ^^-******

**...  
><strong>

******_Have a good day, buddies~! :3_******


	9. Chapter 9 : We Need to Go! Fast!

****Hello, everyone! I'm baaaaaaack~! (-OwO-)****

**_I'm sorry to make you guys waiting for sooooooooooo long!_****_ ..School really makes me busy... Oh, and note that I just finished my exams. So... Yeah. X_x_**

B-Before I continue to the story, I want to say a **VERY BIG** thank you to_ :_

_**Jackpot 2**_,_** Allycat**_,_** Luxray Lover, lolgirl32,** **BlackholeRaven131, RowanQuill, Erstina, The-Silver-Butterfly1500,** **Guest, MindBlowing, A Natsume Yuujinchou lover, RavenAlche, dreamlily,**** Matsukaze Tenma, ****KyoyaXSandra, Angelfromheaven2012, suntan140, **and** Yuki no Tsubasa  
><strong>_

...for reviewing this story and waiting for the next Chapter to come~! **^^_-_**

**_..._...Okay, then. Enough for the chit-chat. On the story~! :3  
><strong>

**_DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN ALL BEYBLADE SERIES_**

* * *

><p><strong>A Forgotten Seals<br>**

**Chapter 9 : We Need to Go! Fast!**

As everyone's attention went to the TV, Ginga, Takao, and the others just stood still, watching more people went to the TV to watch the incident occurred on the 'other side' of the TV's screen.

"'**DO**'... _huh_?" Takao muttered before clenching his hands to fist at his sides "_Tch_, that annoying group..."

"What _else_ it could be? It must be '**Dark Organization**'!" Hitoshi said with an angry look on his face "..._How_ in the world they arrived before us?"

Masamune shook his head. "N-No idea! But I'm sure as heck that the organization was up to _no_ good!"

"_Still_, that makes me wonder..." Zeo placed his hand under his chin "_Why_ would that organization attacks where the once-every-year fair was held?"

"You mean the '_International Science Fair'_, correct?" Toby said knowingly, which replied by a nod from Zeo.

"_Well_," Toby began "...seeing from the fair's name, it's '_International'_. Almost _all_ scientist and creators around the world participate in this fair!" He then folded his arms "My bet is that organization was intended to _stole_ some items there for their equipment... _or_, stuff like that."

"Sounds reasonable for me." Sora commented while nodding slightly "I mean, they're _all_ bad guys. So they _do_ bad things."

"Then we _can't_ allow them to make more!" Ginga said aloud, as the group's attention went to him "A lot of people at that building were in danger as we speak! So we need to hurry and stop the organization before they got a chance to make _more_ havoc than the one shown on TV!"

"I'm agree with you, _Ginga_. We need to go! **Fast!**" Takao then glanced to his back, to the crowd that surrounding the big TV there "Those people were _too_ busy watching the news. This is our chance to get out from the airport... '_peacefully'_."

Madoka nods quickly upon hearing this. "**R-Right**! L-Let's get out from here while we got the chance..."

With that, the group went out of the airport '_peacefully'_, thanks to the TV's news that enough to attract all people there...

**~~~~0~~~~**

**Meanwhile, inside a '_certain building_'...**

_He thought all will went just fine._

_Something cold pressed against the right side of his head, which enough to make him shivered. Even though he tries to convince himself to not get horrified or something, he..._

_He couldn't. He just couldn't do it now._

_He recounted what he had done before; breakfast in the morning with his parents, playing around, and then went to the fair held once every year in America with his parents for some... refreshment._

_What is planned after all the things mentioned above are; he'll grab a bite at a restaurant that his parents knew as the best, then go to the airport to buy tickets to—_

"**DO WHAT '_HE'_ SAID, YOU _FOOLISH PEOPLE!_**"

_Ookay, he'll continue his thoughts later. Because right now..._

"**...OR I'LL _SHOT_ THIS KID!**"

_He was placed between life and death._

**~~~~0~~~~**

**Meanwhile, far FAR away from the 'building'...**

Ginga, Takao, and the others were still on their way to '_Fair Centre_', a building where the '_International Science Fair_' was held. As they ran, another explosion occurred from the said building. The voice was heard from afar, making the group feel more anxious than before.

"Just _what_ the heck are they doing there?!" Takao groaned aloud, teeth grinding together "What's _all_ the explosion about, really?"

Hitoshi thought about it for a moment before answering his younger brother's question. "My bet is they shot or drop some explosives to where the exit was, so the people there couldn't get out!"

Takao shifted his gaze to his brother, staring at him with wide eyes. "W-Why would they do that, _brother?_"

"Just as what that Toby kid said before!" Hitoshi glanced to his younger brother "Maybe they intended to '_bought_' some items there for their equipment! _Or_, stuff like that!"

"But _what_ could it be?"

"_How_ should I know?! Until we reached the building, we'll know what's the organization up to! _And—!"_

The older Kinomiya didn't finish his words when he and the others could heard someone coming up behind them. It sounded like an excited stomping, and it was coming fast...

"Wait a sec. _This stomping_... Could it be?" Takao put a halt to his steps before turned around. He didn't get a chance to do more than that when _something_, or more likely **_someone_**, grabbing onto him, which almost knocked him backward due to the force this '_someone_' gave him.

"_Takao_~!" A female voice squealed happily to the Dragoon's Wielder, and it turns out the voice was the owner of this two arms that 'trapping' him "_Hehehe_~ Fancy to meet you here!"

Upon hearing the sounded-familiar female voice, Takao's eyes widened. He quickly put his hands on the girl's shoulders before giving a light push to the shoulders, allowing him to stared to the girl's brown orbs.

"_H-H-**Hiromi?!**_" The dark blue-haired teen exclaimed in shock "W-What are you doing _here?!_"

"Walking around when suddenly noticing you, _silly!_" The girl, or Hiromi, said while chuckling lightly "_Besides_, I think _I_ should be the one who ask that! Didn't you tell me that you'll come to America two weeks from now due to your job at '**BBA**'?"

Hiromi was a girl with brown eyes and brown hair that a bit longer on the back and a bit spiked up at the front part of her head. She wears a black sleeveless belly shirt, orange short-sleeved jacket with yellow highlights and hood, short denim shorts, and unique-styled brown shoes.

Hiromi then leaned forward to Takao, which surprises the teen as he took a step back.

"_So_... What are ya doing here, _Tyson_~?" Hiromi asked with a wide smile as she placed her hands behind her back.

Upon hearing this, Takao startled as his face went a bit red. "**H-Hiromi!**"

"_Oh_, c'mon! What's with the face?" The brunette chuckled "Can't I call you with this _special nickname_ I gave ya? Don't tell me you don't like it anymore!" She pouts once she said that.

"I-It's not like that, Hiromi! It's just..." The dark blue-haired teen trailed off, shaking his head many times before he sighs "_H_-_Hiromi_... Look, I-I absolutely _love_ it when you gave me that nickname, _'cause_ it shows that you care a lot about me and _stuff_. _B_-_But_..." His face flushed ".._.I_-_I_—"

Before Takao could finish what he was gonna say, an explosion could be heard. Turned around, the group found a big, black smoke came from what it seems to be where '_Fair Centre_' building stood.

"T-They did it again!" Toby said aloud with anxiety, while Zeo and Masamune gritted their teeth before they fled to a haste, which surprising everyone there.

"_H-Hey_! You two!" Takao yelled, and was about to go after them when Hiromi grabs his wrist, and looked to him straight to his eyes.

"...You're here _not_ for fun, _aren't you_?" The brunette inquired, seriousness flashed through her eyes and her face.

Takao was silent for a moment before he nods. "_Y_-... _Yeah_."

Hiromi sighs. "...Don't told me to stay. I'm coming with you."

The dark blue-haired teen chuckled lightly. "_Why_ would I do that? Even if I do told you to stay, you'll insist and coming after me." He then smirks "...Like you always did back then eh, _Hilary?_"

Hearing this, the brunette giggled with her face a bit red. "Glad you finally called me with that _nickname_ you gave me."

After the conversation took place, they ran forward, to where Masamune and Zeo running to. Seeing this, the remaining people of the group following them from behind.

As they ran, Ginga and Madoka went to Hitoshi's side, and asking him about something.

"_So_..." Ginga began "...Why Takao and that girl were _all_ sheepish between one another? "

"Y-Yeah! And they got _nickname_ to each other! They're like..." Madoka trailed off, as she and Ginga looked up to the older Kinomiya, who just chuckled in response.

"...Isn't it _obvious_?" The agent grinned "They're _dating_ for two years now."

Madoka and Ginga became wide-eyed at this. "**W-WHAT?!**"

As another explosion occurred, the group shook other things off their mind, and focusing it to reach the '_Fair Centre_' building...

* * *

><p><strong>(<em>Dun dun duuuuun~!<em>) Aaaaaaaaand that's Chapter 9, everyone~! :D ****_..Sorry for the wait once again... X_x_**

**Oh, right! For those who don't know...** Tyson** and **Hilary **were Takao and Hiromi's English name. But I made it here as their nickname to each other. ^^'' ..Hope you're all fine with this... X_x_  
><em>**

**By the way, thank you for your support, everyone~! It means a lot to me... :'D**

...

******You know what they said; "****Nobody's Perfect****". So I beg your pardon if there's some errors and 'weird' sentences in this Chapter. T**hank you to you all who've read, fav, follow, and review this story! :) ..**Well, as always, next Chapter is in-progress. So stay tuned for more Chapters, everyone! _Cheers_~! ^^-******

**...  
><strong>

******_Have a good day, buddies~! :3_******


	10. Chapter 10 : Unexpected Outcome

**{_Last updated: 12/8/2012_}**

**ONE YEAR... **

**ONE _FREAKIN'_ YEAR...**

**AFTER ONE **_FREAKIN'_ YEAR, A _NEW_ CHAPTER FOR THE BEYBLADE XOVER FANFIC TITLED "A FORGOTTEN SEALS" SUDDENLY APPEARS! O.o  
><strong>**

****...****

****._._._._._._****

Okay, _so_... First off...

_**HAPPY(**late**) NEW YEAR 2014, EVERYONE! ******MAY LUCKS, HAPPINESS, AND JOY ALWAYS ACCOMPANYING OUR DAYS AT THE BRAND NEW YEAR~! ********_**(-^_^-)**

.. Second...

_**_**I'M SORRY FOR THE **_**SUPER-DUPER-EXTRA-EXTREMELY-MEGA-TRIPLE-AND-OVERLY**_** LATE UPDATE! X_x**_**_

... No, _seriously_. I really, _really_, and** REALLY **sorry. For one _freakin'_ year, I tried to write the best, but found that it doesn't fit well on _this_ or _that_. There's really nothing I can say to even begin to compensate for the ridiculously _long_ wait. I'm not even sure of how it happened. I just... _drifted away_ from the story and slowly lost inspiration.

Not to mention that now I'm busy with school and stuff... _All_ of this had really stop me to do other things except those that school-related, but I know these things don't excuse it, so enough of that.

I've** FINALLY **updated this fic. Thank you so _so_** SO **much to everyone who had read, reviewed, followed, or favourited this fic. It means so much to me and I feel awful for leaving you all waiting long. So thanks to** _**Jackpot 2**_,_** Allycat**_,_** Luxray Lover, lolgirl32,** **BlackholeRaven131, The-Alizarin-Possum534, Ern Estine 13624, The-Silver-Butterfly150,** **Guest, MindBlowing, A Natsume Yuujinchou lover, RavenAlche, dreamlily,**** Matsukaze Tenma, ****KyoyaXSandra, DazzlerAngel, suntan140,**** Yuki no Tsubasa, xxHinaAngelxx, Fairy Tail Fanatic 4EVER, **_**_and_**_** GalaxyPegasus14**_ (_AND_ those who've fav and follow the story)**. Thank you all for your lovely reviews. Your kind, supportive, and encouraging words have made me smile time and time again. You didn't deserve the wait and I'm _truly_ sorry for that.

**I can't thank you enough for not giving up on me. :') ..Once again, I apologize for the wait. (**Gosh, I can tell I'm going to get lectures from some of you...**)**** O_o**

**It'll be harder to post Chapters from now on, but I'll try. :)**

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy Chapter 10 of "A Forgotten Seals". Happy reading~! ^_^-_

**_DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN EITHER BEYBLADE OR METAL FIGHT BEYBLADE SERIES. HOWEVER, I OWN THE PLOT OF THIS FIC... ^^-_**

* * *

><p><strong>A Forgotten Seals<br>**

**Chapter 10 : Unexpected Outcome**

Ginga, Takao, and the others finally made it to '_Fair Centre_'— the building that was attacked by '**Dark Organization**' for reason unknown to them.

Hiding behind the bushes, they waited for the group of black-cloaked men— which _obviously_ '**Dark Organization**'s 'soldiers'— to get their guards down, so they could strike and went inside the building with no problem.

A moment later, the group noticed their chance to strike. Seeing this, Ginga brought up his launcher, and was about to attack the black-cloaked men with his _Pegasis_ when Takao brought up his launcher, with _Dragoon_ attached to it.

"**Go, Dragoon!**" The dark blue-haired teen yelled, as he launched his bey to the black-cloaked men far in front of them. When the bey was near enough with the troops, it unleashed a _tornado_ that attacks the black-cloaked troops, which made them unconscious with a single hit.

Ginga and the others awed by this, but it didn't last long when Takao's voice was heard.

"**Quick! This is our chance! Let's get into the building before other troops noticed us!**" Takao said aloud, as he fled to a haste to the now-unguarded entrance of the building. Seeing this, everyone looked to one another before they nods, and followed Takao from behind...

**~~~~0~~~~**

_**Meanwhile, inside the 'Fair Centre' building...**_

"_Well_, well... _What_ do we have here?"

A man stepped out from the crowd of the black-cloaked men, making everyone there _more_ terrified than before. A big suspicious smile could be seen with the man as he made his way to a certain yellow-haired boy who's being held by one of his troops.

"... It's _**nice**_ to meet you again, _little boy_," the man said almost sarcastically, before grabbed the boy's chin, jerking the boy to face him.

The yellow-haired boy gulped. "_B-_... Barthez?"

The man, or **Barthez**, smirked at this. "_Ah_... Still remembering me, _I see_," the man said with a cackle. "_Poor_ you... Did the gun scare you off, _**Max Mizuhara**_?" The sarcasm in his voice was clear.

Seconds after he did so, Barthez heard not far behind him that Max's parents— **Taro Mizuhara** and **Judy Mizuhara**— who were also being held by his men, shouting at him, telling him to let Max go. But he ignores it, as if he's just hearing things.

Max found himself shivered again at the touch of the gun's tip against the right side of his head. "_B-Barthez_... Y-You _won't_ get away with this."

"_Hmph_. Let's see if you're right, _little boy_," Barthez said with a smirk, before removing his hand from Max's chin and looked up to his soldier who held Max.

"Hold the boy _still_, soldier," Barthez told his soldier, pulling out what it looked like an electroshock device. "We can use him a _bait_ to get **Ginga Hagane**... _or_ even better, '**him**'."

Max's eyes widened at the sight of the device, which he believed is turned on now— proven by the _sparks_ coming out from the said device. "_W-_... What? W-Who's _Ginga Hagane_? And who's this '_him_' you're talking about...?"

Barthez smirked. "You'll know _soon_ enough, _Max Mizuhara_."

Barthez began to brought the electroshock device to Max, but hadn't gone far when suddenly, a beyblade came out of nowhere and _knock_ away the electroshock device from Barthez's hand.

"**Agh!**" Barthez hold his hand, which had small cut on it. "_W-Who_...?"

Barthez watched the beyblade turned around to the other way, and he quickly looked to where the bey gone to.

It was Takao, Ginga, and their friends, with the bey revealed to be Ginga's as it jumped to his right palm. Their appearances were _so_ unexpected that gasps of shock filled the _whole_ room, and whispers came from one person to another.

"_Look, look!_" a woman's voice was heard. "_Wasn't that the 'Legendary Beyblade Champion' **Takao Kinomiya**?_"

"_And standing beside the 'Legend'..._" another woman's voice came. "_Was that **Ginga Hagane**, the 'triumph card' of '**Gan Gan Galaxy**' and the _current well-known Beyblade Champion_?_"

"_Speaking of '**Gan Gan Galaxy**',_" a man's voice came, "_all the members were **here!**" _

_"How did they knew about the problem here?" another man's voice was heard. "And _wow_, I can't believe I saw the 'Legend' and the current well-known Beyblade Champion with my_ own _eyes!" _

"_Hey, we're_ trapped _here! This is_ not _the right to be hap—!"_ a woman's voice began, but was cut off by Barthez.

"**BE QUIET, _YOU FOOLS!_**_"_ Barthez shouted aloud, silencing the whispers from the people around.

"_T-Takao_? What are you doing _here_...? **You should have—!**" Max began to say, but was cut off when he felt the man holding him brought the gun's tip harder against the right side of his head, quickly silencing the frightened yellow-haired boy.

"**Max!**" Takao gritted his teeth, and shot a glare at Barthez. "Let Max go, **Barthez!**"

"_Oh_, my... I _can't_ believe this," Barthez chuckled evilly. "You _finally_ have the courage to reveal yourself, _hmm_, Takao?"

"**Shut up!**" the dark blue-haired teen snapped, eyes narrowed to the evil man far before him. "If only the **BBA**'s guards didn't _complain_ about my well-being, I would have gone for you **sooner!**"

At Takao's remark, a collective gasps came from the people around as they whispered to one another again.

"_Wait, _what?_ **BBA**?_" a man's voice whispered in shock. "_I-I thought they're_ inactive _as soon as **WBBA** came!" _

"_Maybe **BBA** still exist to help **WBBA** in handling the new generation Beyblades?"_ a woman's voice guessed.

"_Well, I guess_ that _could be ri_—" another woman's voice began, but is soon cut off by Barthez.

"**COULD YOU FOOLS JUST _SHUT UP?!_**_"_ Barthez yelled, silencing the whispers from the people around.

"What do you want with these people... _Barthez_, isn't it?" Ginga asked, hands clenched to fist at his sides.

"_Why_ should I tell you if you work for the other side?" Barthez said, holding out his hand. "But I could tell you my reasons... **if** you and Takao _willingly_ come with me."

"**_Not_ a chance!**" both Takao and Ginga replied quickly, looking angry.

"_Hmph_, I suppose you don't take me and my men _too_ well," the evil man cackled. "But _well_... If I couldn't get either you _or_ Takao, then I guess I should take a... _**replacement**_."

Ginga got confused at this. "_W-_... What are you—"

Suddenly, sound of sparks could be heard, and Takao, Ginga, and the others suddenly got a bad feeling...

"_**M-MAAAX!**"_ two voices of a man and a woman were heard, and Takao quickly gasped when he realized the voices belonged to... **Max's parents**.

"**NO!**" the dark blue-haired teen turned his head to the other side, watching in horror as his yellow-haired friend screamed in pain due to the electroshock device that aimed by one of Barthez's men to the boy's chest.

"_T-_... _Ta-_... Takao..." Max uttered weakly once the electroshock device was brought away from him. "_H-_... Help..." the yellow-haired teen couldn't continue more than that as he fell unconscious.

"H-Hey! _That's_ **cheating!**" Masamune protested, looking angry. "You attack the boy when he's _unaware_ of it! That would be done _only_ by a **coward!**"

"Yeah! Play fair, **you coward!**" Kyouya followed, glaring at Barthez.

"_Coward_ or _not_, at least I got my _**replacement**_ for the two of you... _for now_," Barthez smirked, eyeing the shocked Takao and Ginga. "But _really_... It is _your_ fault that this Max kid got into this mess, **_Takao Kinomiya_**."

"_B-Barthez_, you..." Hitoshi gritted his teeth, glaring at the evil man while fearing of his little brother's mental state.

"To make it _clearer_ that all this was _**your**_ fault, _Takao Kinomiya_," Barthez continued, and snapped his fingers, "I present you **this**."

Suddenly, the roof of the building exploded, making a large hole at the top and the people around panicked. Coming down from the hole above was a _big_ black helicopter, with '**DO**' written at the side.

It was when the helicopter's door opened that a collective gasps filled the _whole_ room, and Takao couldn't help but let his eyes grew wide as saucers...

**... especially after he saw that almost _all_ his friends or rivals were inside, unconscious. **

"_E-E-_... _Everyone_..." Takao felt a _terrible_ guilt filled his heart, making him brought a clenched fist over his chest as he fall to his knees.

"T-This is _insane_..." Chi-Yun uttered in disbelief.

"_H-He_... He did _this_ just to get Ginga and Takao in his hands?" Tsubasa followed, his eyes wide.

"_H-Hey_... Isn't this a bit _too_ much?" Mei Mei stammered. "Y-You're hurting Takao mentally _and_ physically, _y-you know_?"

"So _what_?" Barthez said with a humph. "Besides, _some_ of his friends were manage to escape... Want to know who were the _escapees_?"

Barthez pulled out paper that rolled and tied with a black ribbon, and threw it to the group. "Just _see_ what written on the paper."

With that, Barthez turned around and made his way to the big helicopter, with one of his men bringing the unconscious Max along.

"**B-Barthez! _Sto_—!**" Hitoshi cried out, but was cut off when three of Barthez's men threw three black ball-like thing that create thick black smokes, blocking everyone's view.

"**T-Takao! Use your bey to get _rid_ of this smokes!**" Hitoshi cried out, desperately trying to get the smokes away.

Upon receiving no response, Hitoshi grew confused. "_T-_... _Takao_?"

The sound of whirring machine was heard, and in instant, the smokes were cleared, with the big helicopter out from everyone's reach. The helicopter's door was still opened, showing a grinning Barthez, one of his men holding an unconscious Max in his arms, and some other of his men holding some of the scientists from the fair.

"I'll '_borrow'_ them _**and**_ the boy for a while," Barthez said evilly. "Until we meet again, group of _heroes-wannabe_..." he added with a cackle, before then burst to an evil laugh as the helicopter set off high into the air.

Hitoshi gritted his teeth, obviously annoyed to know Barthez _succeed_ this time. But all his anger was soon vanished when he eyed his little brother, who was trembling, the paper from Barthez was seen on his hands.

"_L-Lil' bro_...?" Hitoshi walked and kneeled at the right side of his trembling little brother.

"I-I _ruined_ it... I-I brought _**danger**_ to everyone. _I-It's_... It's all _**my**_ fault," Takao said, his voice shaking. "T-The ones written here... a-are the _only_ ones left that weren't captured yet by Barthez and his men..."

"_T-Tyson_... C-Calm down. I-It's _not_ your fault..." Hiromi walked and kneeled at Takao's left side, and embraced him in what she hoped would comfort the trembling teen.

"_Y-_... Yeah. Don't let his words get into you," Ginga said, hoping Takao would get his spirit back.

Hitoshi mutter out thanks to both Hiromi and Ginga as he took the paper from Takao's hands, and began to read the paper's contents :

**Attention to all 'DO' members. **

**We currently had escapees on pursuit. Here's the list of the escapees, with their photos printed beside their names : **

_**- Kai Hiwatari**_

_**- Tala Valkov**_

_**- Rei Kon**_

_**- Mao Chou**_

_**- Ozuma "Saint Shields"**_

_**- Mariam "Saint Shields"**_

_**- Miguel Lavalier**_

_**- Mathilda Alster**_

**All 'DO' members were assigned to capture all the names mentioned above. Don't take chances; if you see them, GET THEM! All for the glory of 'Dark Organization'! **

**Signed, ****  
>Leader of 'Dark Organization'<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Barthez had done <strong>_**so**_** far by capturing almost **_**all**_** of Takao's friends and rivals, with some manage to escape! How will our good beybladers put a stop to 'Dark Organization'...? And more importantly, **_**what**_** is the reason of 'DO' labeling Ginga and Takao as their main targets?!**_

**Stay tuned for more Chapters~! ;)**

******By the way, thank you for the reviews and supports, everyone! That means a lot to me~ :'D ..**I'm glad you enjoyed this story, even though I always make you all annoyed by the late updates... X_x****

...

******You know what they said; "****Nobody's Perfect****". So I beg your pardon if there's some errors and 'weird' sentences in this Chapter. T**hank you to you all who've read, fav, follow, and review this story! :) ..**Well, as always, next Chapter is in-progress. So stay tuned for more Chapters, everyone! _Cheers_~! ^^-******

**...  
><strong>

******_Have a good day, buddies~! :3_******


	11. Chapter 11 : Bring Back the Spirit

**{_Last updated: 1/30/2014_}**

**Whoa... Finally got a chance to update this fic! x3**

Sorry for the wait, buddies! I'm busy with school and stuff, as usual... ^^"

Anyways, thank you to everyone who had read, reviewed, followed, or favourited this fic. It means _so_ much to me! So BIG thanks to** _**Jackpot 2**_,_** Allycat**_,_** Luxray Lover, lolgirl32,** **BlackholeRaven131, The-Alizarin-Possum534, Ern Estine 13624, The-Silver-Butterfly150,** **Guest, MindBlowing, A Natsume Yuujinchou lover, RavenAlche, dreamlily,**** Matsukaze Tenma, ****KyoyaXSandra, DazzlerAngel, suntan140,**** Yuki no Tsubasa, xxHinaAngelxx, Fairy Tail Fanatic 4EVER, **_****_**GalaxyPegasus14, ZEKRO123, **_**_and_**_** ahmedzafar**_**.**_**malik**_ (_AND_ those who've fav and follow the story)**. Thank you all for your lovely reviews. Your kind, supportive, and encouraging words have made me smile time and time again! x3

**Once again, I apologize for the wait! X_x ..****It'll be harder to post Chapters from now on, but I'll try! ;)**

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy Chapter 11 of "A Forgotten Seals". Happy reading~! ^_^-_

**_DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN EITHER BEYBLADE OR METAL FIGHT BEYBLADE SERIES. HOWEVER, I OWN THE PLOT OF THIS FIC... ^^-_**

* * *

><p><strong>A Forgotten Seals<br>**

**Chapter 11 : Bring Back the Spirit**

15 minutes later, everyone in the '_Fair Centre_' building began to cool down from their frantic and fear of '**Dark Organization**'. After a moment of discussion, everyone agreed to put hold the '_International Science Fair_' for now, deciding it will be held in next two months from now due to the 'absence' of some scientists and the damage '**Dark Organization**' has made to the building and some inventions. It was evening when the decision made.

Once everyone thanked our good beybladers and left the wrecked building for safety— _minus_ Max's parents— our good beybladers stay still at the building for something...

"_Urgh_... Dad! This '**Dark Organization**' has gone _too_ far! I mean, they took _almost_ all Takao's friends and rivals! **Can you believe it?!**"

A loud sigh escaped Ginga's mouth once he said his frustration to his father— _Ryusei Hagane_, who were connected via video chat from Madoka's mini laptop.

"_Y-Yeah_, Mr. Hagane!" Madoka followed, currently standing beside Ginga. She was the one holding her mini laptop, which allowed her to can also speak to the WBBA's leader. "This revelation was _too_ much for Takao! I think this _**crushed**_ his spirit!"

"H-Hold on for a sec, Ginga, Madoka," Ryusei sighed, bringing an arm to his head. "You keep saying the name '_Takao_' over and over... You don't mean the '_Legendary Beyblade Champion_', right?"

"Uh... _A-Actually_, Mr. Hagane..." Madoka scratches the back of her head. "I-It was _him_ we're talking about. And for your information, he's the current leader of seemingly inactive **BBA** company."

Ryusei look shocked once Madoka said so, almost to the point where he would fall from his seat.

"_**W-What?!**"_ Ryusei brought both his hands to his head. "S-So it's _really_ the 'Legendary Beyblade Champion' **Takao Kinomiya?!**"

"_Uh_... Dad, what's wrong?" Ginga asked in confusion, head cocked to the side.

"How come you both not tell me _sooner_ about him?!" the red-haired WBBA leader said somewhat happily, looking at Ginga and Madoka. "I-I have _no_ mean to get off topic, b-but, _well_... I-I'm a **_big_** fan of him! C-Could I speak with him...?"

Ginga and Madoka looked at Ryusei awkwardly, never thought that the WBBA's leader was a _big_ fan of Takao Kinomiya the 'Legend'.

"_W-Well_, Dad," Ginga began to say, "w-we would like to let you talk to him. _But_..."

"_T-_... This _isn't_ the right time," Madoka uttered with a frown. "'**Dark Organization**' just succeed in capturing some scientists from the '_International Science Fair_' held at America and one of Takao's friends. To make it worse, the man named _Barthez_... t-told us about his successful attempt in capturing _almost_ all Takao's friends and rivals."

Madoka and Ginga turned their heads to their backs. "A-And I think..." the brunette girl continued, "the revelation was _too_ much for him..."

Not far from Ginga and Madoka, Takao could be seen, kneeling on the ground with his head down. Hiromi, Kenta, Toby, Zeo, and Max's parents— Taro Mizuhara and Judy Mizuhara— tried to cheer up the younger Kinomiya, while Hitoshi and the others seems to discuss about the paper Barthez had given them— the one with 'escapees list' written on it.

"_Ugh... This should be hard for him_," Ryusei commented with a sigh. "_To see him this depressed while remembering how _cheerful_ he was long ago really made me sad_."

"_Long_ ago?" Ginga turned his attention back to his father. "What do you mean?"

"_I first saw him on TV four years ago— when the_ first _Beyblade Tournament took place, to be exact. I think he was 13 that time... Since then, I continued to watch him on TV until the third Beyblade Tournament. But after the third Beyblade Tournament took place, there's_ no _sign of him anymore, which upsets me_," Ryusei told his son, smiling a little. "_Gosh... I never thought BBA still active, and from all people, _he _was the leader of BBA after years passed by_."

"Wait, aren't Hitoshi said that BBA helped WBBA in handling the progress of the new generation Beyblades?" Ginga pointed out. "How come you never knew about BBA, Dad? Also, **_FOUR_** years ago?! How come I _never_ knew that?!"

"_I, _uh... _kind of_ new _at WBBA, you know? So there are still some important appointments that were_ not _attended by me. Maybe one of those were from BBA_," Ryusei said with a sigh. "_As for the 'four years problem'... I,_ uh... _watch the shows when you're not around? 'Cause_ seriously, _Ginga, I acted like a 10-year-old boy_ every _time I saw the 'Legend' in action_."

"I-I see... S-So _that's_ why..." the Pegasis' Wielder sweat-dropped, imagining an event in his head where his father becoming 'immature' once Takao shows up on TV.

"But _really_, Dad..." Ginga frowned a bit, getting back to the main topic. "'**Dark Organization**' had proven themselves dangerous _and_ more tricky than we thought, and I couldn't stop thinking what _chaos_ would they do next."

"_I see... W-Well, I'll try to help you by gather information from the internet and the people around about this organization_," Ryusei decided, closing his eyes. "_I-I don't know, _but... _Ginga,_ p-please _be safe, alright? I-I couldn't_ stop _thinking about your safety..._"

Ginga smiled. "I _will_, Dad. Thank you. Be safe there," the red-haired blader said, watching his father gave him a firm nod as the transmission cut off.

"_Ginga_," Madoka called the red-haired blader as she closed her mini laptop, "I'll go to Hitoshi and the others to help them with the paper that _Barthez_ man gave us. In the meantime, can you check on Takao? Somehow, I believe _you_ can bring his spirit back."

Ginga looked at the brunette mechanic for a moment before he nods. "_Alright_. You can count on me, Madoka."

"_Yeah_, I know," Madoka said with a light chuckle, before she turned around and jogged to where Hitoshi and the others were.

Ginga whirled and made his way to the depressed Takao. Hiromi, Kenta, Toby, Zeo, and Max's parents still tried to cheer up the younger Kinomiya.

"Takao, _how_ many times do we have to tell you?" Zeo sighs, scratching his head almost in frustration. "Barthez was _wrong_ about this being you fault— it's _obviously_ '**Dark Organization**'s fault!"

"_Y-Yeah_," Toby followed, a little more calmer than Zeo. "S-So cheer up a little, okay?"

"Right," Kenta said with a nod. "Everyone was _worried_ about you."

"Especially _me_," Hiromi frowns, looking down, "_**and**_ your older brother, _Tyson_."

"_S-_... So _what_?" Takao said, his voice still shaking. "C-Can't you all _see_...? I-It's **MY** fault! It's b-because of me that '**Dark Organization**' stealing freedoms from t-those I've known! I-If only I _willingly_ come to Barthez, **Max _won't_ be—!**"

"_N-No_, Takao! W-We clearly _understand_ the situation!" Taro Mizuhara told the depressed blader.

"T-This _isn't_ your fault, Takao! We weren't mad at you!" Judy Mizuhara followed, worry filled her eyes.

"B-But Max and _almost_ everyone I've known... _T-They're_..." Takao trailed off, wrapping his arms around himself as he began to tremble again. This made those who tried to cheer him up worried of his mental state.

Haven heard the 'conversation' between Takao and those who tried to cheer up the dark blue-haired teen, Ginga stopped halfway to reach them, appearing to think of something as he gazed down to the ground.

But a moment later, Ginga brought his head back up, suddenly brought up his launcher and attached his Pegasis on it.

Without a word, Ginga launched his Pegasis, letting it flew past Takao's head before it land on the ground right in front of the depressed teen. This startled Hiromi and the others, while the dark blue-haired teen sighs.

"_Ginga_... I'm **_not_** in the mood for—" Takao began to say, but was cut off by the Pegasis' Wielder... However, the words said by Ginga next startle the 'Legend'.

**"**_**'I have returned because you've never give up hope! As long as you believe in me, Takao, I can do **_**_anything!'_**_**" **_

A low gasp escaped Takao's mouth, knowing _very_ well of the words said by Ginga. Slowly, the dark blue-haired teen standing up and turned around, looking at the red-haired blader in shock.

"Do you _remember_ those words?" the Pegasis' Wielder smiled, silently commanding his bey to go back to him. "I know it from the book Toby gave to me— '**The Dragoon's Wielder**'. There, it stated that those words were said the first time you became the '_Beyblading World Champion_' by the spirit inside your bey— _Dragoon_— when the spirit realized how _strong_ the 'bonds' the spirit could make with you out from all people the spirit had met."

Ginga brought up his right hand, and in instant, Pegasis jumped into his right palm.

"You don't believe in _us_? Or worse, _not_ believe your Dragoon anymore?" Ginga uttered, head cocked to the side. "Dragoon told you to _never_ give up hope, but _look_ what you did now, Takao... I don't think everyone will be happy with you depressed like this, _especially_ Dragoon."

Takao let out a light gasp from his mouth, quickly dug his hand into his bey container and pulled out his beyblade— Dragoon.

A heavy feeling suddenly appeared at the dark blue-haired teen's chest. Takao's eyes widened once he realize that the heavy feeling was _not_ really from his chest...

**The heavy feeling... is coming from his _right hand_— the hand that currently held _Dragoon_. **

"_D-Dragoon_..." Takao brought his head down, his bangs hiding his eyes from view. "_I-_... I'm sorry..."

Tears began to stream out of Takao's eyes that hidden from view. "I-I shouldn't have let Barthez playing with my feelings..." the dark blue-haired teen's voice shows a little spirit in it. "Oh, _dang it_... I can't believe this. Barthez has gone _too_ far."

Takao brought his left arm up and using it to rub his eyes. Seconds later, he looked up and gave Ginga a smile.

"... But it doesn't matter," the Dragoon's Wielder said aloud, his smile grew wider. "I still have you guys and Dragoon. So as long as we stick together until the end, I _know_ we can stop '**Dark Organization**' for good!"

Ginga smiles brightly, happy to know that Takao was back from his depressed state. But soon, a chuckle escaped the Pegasis' Wielder's mouth when he saw Hiromi ran and 'locked' Takao to a tight hug, making a yelp escaped the Dragoon's Wielder mouth as the force from Hiromi brought the two to the ground, with the brunette girl crying and tell Takao to _never_ ever scared her like that again.

Meanwhile, Madoka had her mini laptop on as she searched for information of the names written at the 'escapees list' from Barthez through the web.

"_Wow_... Most of the 'escapees' are great beybladers!" Madoka uttered, collecting the informations into a new folder. "Though, I still couldn't understand what that _Barthez_ man wanted for real."

"That's a _mystery_ to solve, really," Hitoshi commented, looking to the other side. "... _Hmm_? My, look at that. My lil' bro is _back_ to his old self."

"_Oh_? Guess I can _really_ count on Ginga after all," Madoka said with a smile, then handed her mini laptop to Hitoshi. "Here. I've copied _all_ information about the 'escapees', just like what you asked me."

"_Alright_. Thanks, Madoka," the older Kinomiya accepts Madoka's mini laptop, before then began explaining about who the 'escapees' really are to the others. Zeo, Toby, Kenta, Max's parents, Hiromi, Takao, and Ginga joined the group a second later, hearing Hitoshi explaining about the 'escapees'...

**~~~~0~~~~**

_**A few minutes later...**_

"... You guys understand?" Hitoshi inquired, finishing his explanation.

"_Well_, I bet we all did. But..." Kyouya crossed his arms. "Do you have _any_ idea where these 'escapees' might be?"

Hitoshi put his hand under his chin in thought. "Well... _Actually_, I don't know. But chances are, these 'escapees' might haven't gone _too_ far from the places or countries they come from."

"_So_... Where do you think we should go to first?" Wales inquired the older Kinomiya.

Hitoshi opened his mouth, and was about to answer Wales' question when a beeping sound came from Madoka's mini laptop.

"_Huh_? I wonder..." Madoka uttered, opening her mini laptop.

"Oh!" Madoka gasped, her eyes widened in surprise. "It's a video call from China! _Da Xiang Wang_ and _Chao-Xin_ are on the line!"

"_**R-Really?!**"_ Chi-yun and Mei-Mei rushed to Madoka's side, looking at the laptop's screen that shows two familiar faces from **Team Wang Hu Zhong** of China— Da Xiang Wang and Chao-Xin.

"_Hello, Madoka. Me and Chao-Xin were wondering if..._" Da Xiang trailed off, noticing Chi-yun and Mei-Mei. Both he and Chao-Xin seems shocked to see them both.

"_**Chi-yun! Mei-Mei!** You both were save!_" Da Xiang let out a loud, relieved sigh. "_I-I'm glad to know you're both okay!_"

"_Uh_... Mind to tell us what's going on?" Chi-yun inquired in confusion. "Because, _well_, you seems worried about me and Mei-Mei as if we're in _danger_ or something."

"_But you **both** are!_" Chao-Xin exclaimed, arms flailing around. "_The tournament you both followed at Japan was broadcast to _all_ around the world! Of course me and Da Xiang saw _what_ happen there!_"

"Tournament? What are you..." Chi-yun trailed off, a realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

"They must have talked about the first time '**Dark Organization**' makes an appearance and attempted to abduct us all," Mei-Mei uttered, frowning. "_Ugh_, it's kind of embarrassing to remember that we submit to the sleeping gas' effect."

"_Y-Yeah_. We've tried to stay awake, _but_..." Chi-yun trailed off, lowering his head.

"_H-Hey, it's alright, Chi-yun, Mei-Mei,_" Da Xiang uttered. "_You both are safe now and _that's_ all the matters._"

"_Except _**one**_ thing, though_," Chao-Xin announced, with Da Xiang nodded in agreement. This brought curiosity to Chi-yun, Mei-Mei, Madoka, and the others.

"_Well, you see_," Da Xiang began, "_two unfamiliar faces show up at Beylin Temple, fatigued _and_ covered with wounds. Right now, they were given treatment on their wounds. But me and Chao-Xin were wondering if _any_ of you knew them._"

"Hmm..." Chi-yun looked down in thought, before then shifted his gaze back to the laptop's screen. "... Can we see them?"

"_Uh, yeah. I think the treatment on their wounds were done. Wait for a sec_," Chao-Xin said before he stormed off, while Da Xiang stays.

"_... Chi-yun, Mei-Mei_," Da Xiang called out, sounding serious, "_what_ exactly _is '**Dark Organization**'?_"

Da Xiang's seriousness startle Chi-yun and Mei-Mei, but both decides to answer their leader's question.

"_Well_... We're _not_ really sure," Mei-Mei began, putting one hand under her chin. "For now, _all_ we know is that they're a group filled with bad people, and _Barthez_ was the group's vice-leader."

"The leader of this organization _and_ what they're up to are still a mystery," Chi-yun followed. "But we had a feeling that they'll reveal their true intentions soon enough."

"_Hmm... I see..._" Da Xiang uttered, nodding.

Chao-Xin returned a few minutes later. "_Sorry to make you all wait. They're here now._"

Chao-Xin looked at Da Xiang and move away from the screen while gesturing his leader to step aside. As Da Xiang nods and do as Chao-Xin gestured, two new faces shows up on the screen.

The first one was a male teenager, while the second was a female teenager. They had bandages all over their bodies.

The male teenager has long black hair that tied with long white warp, and gold cat-like eyes. He wears a red headband and red fingerless gloves with Yin-Yang signs on it, and Hong Kong-styled outfit— which mainly colored white with black and red color at some parts.

The female teenager has long pink hair that tied to a ponytail with bright pink cloth, and gold cat-like eyes. She wore a Chinese-styled outfit with pants, which mainly colored pink with different shades at certain parts.

"_Uh..._" the male, black-haired teenager began, his voice is low and sounded tired. "_... H-Hello?_"

_"I-I don't think they_ know _us..._" the female, pink-haired teenager uttered, her voice is shaking.

Takao's ears perked up at the voice. "_Wait_ a minute..."

"That _sure_ sounds like..." Hitoshi muttered, as he and his little brother looked to one another.

Both Kinomiya siblings gasped as a realization hit them. They quickly rushed to Madoka's side, with Chi-yun and Mei-Mei move away to let the Kinomiya siblings looked at the laptop's screen.

"**R-Rei! Mao!**" Takao cried to the laptop's screen, a wide smile on his face. "I-I _can't_ believe it! I'm so happy to see you both!"

The black-haired male and pink-haired female gasped at the sight of the Kinomiya brothers.

"_**T-Takao?!**"_ the black-haired male— _Rei Kon_— was the first to recover from shock. "_H-How did you get outside the BBA building? **I-I thought you're—!**"_

"It's a _long_ story, really," Takao said, expecting his black-haired friend to be surprised by his appearance. "Rei, Mao... _What_ happened?" the dark blue-haired teen asked. Even though he had the answers in his head, he want to make sure.

Rei was about to spoke, but suddenly winced and hold his right side. Seeing this, Mao decided to answer Takao's question.

"_W-We... We had_ no _idea_," Mao replied, looking a bit terrified. "_T-This group w-who called themselves '**Dark Organization**' suddenly came to our village... T-They destroyed_ almost _everything... A-And what worse is, they took_ all _beybladers at our village..._" Tears began to fell down from the pink-haired girl's golden eyes. "_A-And they also got... **m-my older brother**. E- _*sob*_ Even with a lot of beybladers they've c- _*sob*_ captured from the village... t- _*sob*_ they're still p-pursuing... f-for us. W-We still had o- _*sob*_ our beyblades, but the c- _*sob*_ condition doesn't look so good..._"

At the answer, Takao, Hitoshi, and everyone gasped, never expecting '**DO**' would do something _extreme_ again.

"_T-That_ group... Couldn't they just _**stop**_ doing things like this?!" Sora cried out, looking annoyed. "Just _what_ they're up to really?!"

"No idea. But what I _know_ for sure is," Sophie looked up to everyone, "if we're not _hurry_ to find those written at the 'escapees' list, **then that organization would get them!**"

Takao gritted his teeth, obviously angered by the fact that '**Dark Organization**' had _ruined_ a village just to take away the beybladers at the village. He's relieved to know Rei and Mao manage to escape from the organization's pursuit, but only time will tell when the organization would find them again.

"Rei, Mao," the dark blue-haired teen began, sounding serious, "_stay_ where you are. Try to ask for help in repairing your beyblades even though it'll be hard knowing our beyblades are those from '_old generations_', but I'm _sure_ there are some who knows. Just _don't_ move from where you are right now... We'll coming for you."

"_T-Takao..._" Rei winced again for the big wound at his right side. The fact that it had already treated still can't make the pain go away. "_Y-You don't need to go, you know? I-I mean_—"

"_Geez_, Rei. Don't remind me of those strict BBA members who keeps commenting about _what_ will happen if I go on my own," Takao said, rolling his eyes. "Look. The point is, _stay_ where you are and don't do anything risky. We all will come for you two, Rei. _Understand_?"

Rei sighs, looking at his dark blue-haired friend. "_... T-Tell me _how_ you leave the BBA building later?_"

Takao chuckled. "_Yeah_, yeah. I will. Now get some rest. You and Mao deserve it after _all_ you both have been went through."

A small smile made its way to Rei's face. Closing his eyes, the black-haired teen still keep his left hand at his throbbing right side. "_T-Takao... Everyone... Thank you,_" Rei uttered, and with those words, the transmission cut off.

Takao stood up instantly, making everyone's attention focused on him.

"_Alright_, team!" the dark blue-haired teen began, swinging his right arm to the side. "Prepare yourself! Our next stop is _Beylin Temple_ of **China!**"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Our good beybladers found two people that written at the 'escapees' list, and now on their way to China! What will next to our good beybladers? Will good things happen, or 'DO' up to no good again?!<em>**

**Stay tuned for more Chapters~! ;)**

******By the way, thank you for the reviews and supports, everyone! That means a lot to me~ :'D ..**I'm glad you enjoyed this story, even though I always make you all annoyed by the late updates... X_x****

...

******You know what they said; "****Nobody's Perfect****". So I beg your pardon if there's some errors and 'weird' sentences in this Chapter. T**hank you to you all who've read, fav, follow, and review this story! :) ..**Well, as always, next Chapter is in-progress. So stay tuned for more Chapters, everyone! _Cheers_~! ^^-******

**...  
><strong>

******_Have a good day, buddies~! :3_******


End file.
